A Wandering Soul A Vicious Capture
by Miyuu
Summary: Kenji has grown to hate his father for leaving him and his mother alone for 8 years. Some hard and sad events will draw them closer together namely Kaoru getting kidnapped. will these events help them to get over ther differances in time to save her.
1. I Shall Wander Once More!

This fic is based on some of the events of the **Seisouhen series**….

****

A Wandering Soul/ A viscous Capture!

****

Chapter 1

I Shall Wander Once More

``````````````````````````

While Kenshin was in deep sleep, he heard a thousand voices at once

" You killed them…. You killed them all," a loud stern voice screamed.

" You really do make it rain blood." this voice was memorable one it was Tomoe. A scene of her falling down to the ground and dying in his arms, replayed in his mind as more voices followed after it…. 

" You cannot be forgiven…ever…. I will never."

" A sword cannot protect it can only Kill…."

" Help me please…. Someone help my family." a thousand cries plagued his mind repeatedly. A gut wrenching pain tore through him as if someone had repeatedly stabbed him in the gut. It kept tugging at him faster and faster until he finally gave in to it and with a piercing scream, his eye's tore open as he immediately jerked upright in his bed. He turned and looked around his surrounding's he was in his bedroom. Kaoru was lying next to him holding there son Kenji he looked down at Kenji only to find his small tiny had grasping his kimono. He softly put his hand over his sons and slowly slipped it off him and sat it aside. The he took the covers and put it over his wife and son. After he was done he silently slipped out closing the door Quietly behind him and then made his way to the cherry blossom tree's near the lake outside the Kamiya dojo he sat down on the smooth grass and began to ponder his dream silently to himself. 

Then next morning Kaoru woke up to see that her husband wasn't by her, the old fear of him leaving suddenly shot though her mind, immediately she got up from her bed to go find him. It didn't take her that long to find him because he was just outside with Kenji they were playing with each other, Kenji would hold on to Kenshin's leg and Kenshin would try not to fall down. Kaoru began to smile at the sight of her husband and son playing together. She always loved to watch them to play together it always gave her a sense of security and warmth. She knew then that he wasn't going to leave her… just then Kenshin finally came falling to the ground, and Kenji began to laugh hysterically.

" I win again daddy I win…." Kenshin smiled and laughed with him.

" That you did." Kenji smiled at him and gave him a huge.

" I love you daddy." Kenshin hugged him back and whispered into his ear.

" I love you too…. That I do!" then finally Kenshin noticed Kaoru's presence.

" Kaoru aren't you going to join us." Kaoru came over to them and joined in. In that one moment all there pain and fears left them, and she felt as if it could have lasted forever. That everything would always be peaceful nothing could go wrong in that moment of joy if they could just stay like that forever. Kenji finally let go of his father and mother, stood up, and laughed calmly.

" Mommy, daddy I going to 5 right? (They nodded their heads at him as he put his hand over his head) I'm going to so big right." Kaoru picked her son up and hugged him once more.

" Were going to have a party for you once everyone arrives." kanji began to frown slightly.

"Is Uncle Yahiko coming?" 

" Of course he is." Kaoru grinned. In addition, Kenji's frown grew bigger.

" What's wrong?"

"I don't think he likes me." Kenshin stood up from the ground and patted his son's head.

" Of course he dose you're his nephew." a rock suddenly hit Kenshin in the back of the head sending him falling backwards.

" Of course I do stupid kid… even when you get on my nerves."

Kenshin sat back up rubbing his head softly as Yahiko came to sit down next to Kaoru.

" Uhh sorry about that Kenshin didn't mean to hurt you." Kenji began to yell at him for calling his father weak.

" What are you talking about? You didn't hurt him. My daddy is the strongest man in the world he could take you out in a second." then he with a smile formed his hands as if he were holding a sword. Then did a very well impression of Kenshin doing his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryusan. (Did I spell that right)? Everyone of course laughed when he fell on his butt except Kenshin who helped his son of the ground.

" Don't worry all you have to do is keeping trying and if you do you will be as strong as me or Yahiko…? That you will." Kenji was about to cry but stopped when he heard his father's words.

" Yeah then I will beat you." Kenshin cheerfully smiled at his son's words he had hoped that one day his son would grow into a strong young man one that he could be proud of one that would grow up to always do the right thing. He didn't care if his son learned swordsmanship. The only thing he worried about was his son becoming like him cold and ruthless not caring about life or other people. He would have always been this way if not for Kaoru. She came healed his heart if she wasn't there he probably would of gone crazy. He was lucky he found her, but Kenji… He didn't want him to have go through all that pain he just wanted him to be happy.

~ Several hours later…~

Everyone had arrived for Kenji's birthday Megumi and Sano after along terrifying battle were married, which made every one else happy that the battle of love and hatred was over. Megumi still stayed with Dr. Gensei and Sano moved in with her, which was surprisingly okay with the DR…. In moving in with her, Sano had learned about all kinds of medicines and how to make them. They all gathered around the table and birthday cake…Kaoru took out her camera that her Kenshin had Gotten from Saitou and his wife as marriage present it still shocked them that he actually gave them a present even though he gave the a explanation 'My…. Wife…. Wanted to give this to you.'… Kaoru began taking pictures of Kenji Blowing his candles out, and Receiving a wooden sword from Yahiko, and some armlets from Sano and Megumi. Finally, they were finished giving him their gifts. Megumi the took the camera from Kaoru so that she could get into some of the picture. Moreover, so that she and Kenshin could give there son there gift. Kenji sat in his father's lap and his mother handed him the gift. A new Blue GI from White Hakama pants and Megumi took the picture and then another one of Kenji all dressed up in his new clothes holding his sword out he looked like a miniature Kenshin Samurai. They partied all night long, Yahiko Practiced sword fighting with Kenji, Kenshin and Kaoru watched and Megumi was busy looking after Sano who had passed out from too much Sake.

After the hours passed the all feel asleep on the dojo floor. Sano was Laying on Megumi Yahiko was lying against the wall with Kenji in his lap. Kaoru was asleep on the floor next to Kenshin who wasn't a sleep at all. He to afraid to go to sleep because he kept hearing the crying voices of the world some pleading for help and some cries over the loss of others. All these cries stared to bother him he needed to get out for some fresh air. Therefore, he Quietly got up leaving the dojo for the out side. Once out he began taking deep breaths he couldn't take it anymore the cries tore at his soul making start to cry the pain was unbearable. He began to Panic a cold sweat creased his face while his body began to shake fiercely with every Scream that engulfed his mind. From out of the corner of his eye he could see a hand reaching towards him then, it came to his shoulder… In that instance, he became startled. 

" Why-…who…what." he turned to see Kaoru standing next to him staring at the starlit night sky.

" I'm sorry I didn't me to startle you Kenshin." He was so frozen all he could do was smile at her.

" It's okay Kaoru." he didn't call her miss any more because they were married now and there was no point in calling her miss since she was now a MRS. (I think that's the right one) now. Kaoru happy expressions fell as she saw that horrified look in his eye's she could sense that he was in pain not wanting him to be pain she began wrapping her arms around holding him tight. 

" What's wrong Kenshin?"

She had noticed his pain when he didn't want her too. He didn't know what to tell her all he knew is he couldn't lie to her; he never has so he decided to tell her the truth.

" I can hear their screams, they keep calling out to me… Kaoru…." 

" Who's calling out to you?"

" The people…(he began to slightly smile, but not because he was happy it was more like a passing thought) I've wandered the world for ten years and during that time I tried to do what I thought was right. Saving as many people as I could with my sword to repent for all the lives I have taken during the Revolution but… Even now, I still feel as though I have not repented for all the live I have taken in my lifetime. But now the voices of the people are calling me to help them once more…do you under stand Kaoru?" A tear came trickling down her check as she heard his word…She knew… that he was leaving again…. Although, she wanted him to stay with her forever, she still felt like she had to let him go because she knew he couldn't find true happiness until he felt like he had repented enough for his crimes. Even if she thought he had already, it would be enough for to ease his mind.

" I understand… Kenshin…" he turned and looked at her delicate face her eye's were all watery from crying, the sadness from within her eye's began to slightly smile at him.

" Yes."

" Kenji and I will wait for you forever." he smiled innocently as he embraced her against himself, her touch felt so warm. He was going to miss her dearly. Yahiko came out side and saw them two hugging and as he tried to turn back inside the dojo, Kenshin stopped him from going back inside.

" Yahiko will you do me a favor." Yahiko froze in his place and was silent for a little while before turning to face him.

" Anything Kenshin…. What is you want?" he pulled out his sakabatou and handed it to Yahiko who accepted it no questions asked.

" Will you give that to Kenji on his fifth tenth birthday…Oh yeah and make sure he works for it." That was one of the things he wished to give his son when he was deserving of it.

" I will make sure I give it to him when it's time… Goodbye Kenshin." Yahiko had figured out that Kenshin was going to wander again by the sad looks he kept giving him. Kenshin gave him a sad but happy smile.

" Good bye Yahiko." with that said he turned around and went back to the dojo leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone so they could say their good-bye's. 

Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru the look in her face was a look he knew all to well I knowing that he decided to put her mind at ease.

" I gave my sword to Yahiko to give to Kenji because I don't need it any more since I have vowed never to use a sword ever again…and now I want to Wander the word and help the people with my own to hands… There are places in this world that are war-torn areas left behind vast areas scorched and it has stripped people of their homes. I want to help those people who live in the disease and poverty-stricken areas that I do. Therefore, you see my sword is no use in a place like that…. That it isn't." she flashed him a slight smile before she walked up to him, putting arms around him and gently kissing him goodbye.

" Remember what I said I will wait forever." and with that said he went and packed some of his most needed things and kissed his sleeping son goodbye. Kaoru watched him as he left her dojo and walked down the road leaving her behind with only her memories of the time they had together. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, okay I know this Chapter wasn't that action packed but I promise the next one will be…

Next, time

****

Chapter 2

Losing Kaoru

Oh yeah please review and help better my story…~_^ 


	2. Losing Kaoru!

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture

****

Chapter 2 prologue

Kenshin had been gone already for a many years and sometimes during those years, he would visit them for a couple of days and then return to his wandering world helping people. However, the 8-year he was gone, they never heard anything from him or anything in the news about him. 

Kaoru still didn't give up hope every day she would wait by the docks for him, hoping to see him riding in one of the boats that would come to the shores. 

Kenji was now fourteen and had been training with Hiko ever day since he was 7 yr.'s old because he was trying to keep a promise that he made long ago to himself ' to be better then his father in every way.' 

Which also meant learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu although he had a hard time going up to Hiko's every day; the man really got on is nerves, sometimes he would make him really mad to the point he wouldn't train him any more which was really frustrating. 

Therefore, every time he mads him mad to that extremes he would have to return home to his lonely mother. He hated his father for leaving his mother with a broken heart, but he also resented his mother for allowing him to leave her broken. He loves his mother very much and didn't want to see her hurt like she was for all those years he was away. He wished more than anything that his mother would just forget about his absentee father and be happy and for once in her life and maybe try to live again.

Yahiko still live with Kaoru and would help her train Students at her dojo every now and then when she didn't feel up to it. Yahiko also taught Kenji a lot of the Kamiya Kenshin Ryu also because of Yahiko's good story telling Of Kenshin's past battles using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu; he was able to learn most of the moves perfectly without Hiko's help. 

Megumi And Sano were still married and to many peoples surprise they were both still alive they had thought that one of them would of gone insane and got rid the other by now. Though they were always at each other's throats, everyone new that deep down inside they both loved each other deeply although they would never admit to it. Sano Worked for free with government to help them stop people who were like Makato Shishio and Megumi became the doctor she had always wanted to be after meeting Kenshin. Thus, the story begins

****

Chapter 2

Losing Kaoru

Kenji came home for a visit since Hiko had once again kicked him out For being 'a smart mouth brat' as he had put at least he didn't kick him out forever and he could go back as soon as he had given him enough time to cool off. He searched around the dojo for his mother to let her know of his presence there. 

Instead, he came across Yahiko who was in the dojo practicing with the sword Kenshin had given him the sakabatou.

As soon as he had entered the room, Yahiko stopped training and began to stare at him in disbelief.

" Long time no see 'stupid kid'..." Kenji grinned at him as he recalled all the time he was called 'stupid kid' by him and all the times he had called Yahiko the same thing which usually got him a bump on the head.

" Right back at you! So... Do you know where...my mom is?" Yahiko's facial expressions fell he knew that Kenji wasn't going to like the answer to that Question one bit...but if he didn't answer he would never get the peace and quiet he wanted. 

" She's at the docks." he knew he was right as he saw the angered look in his nephews face.

" I can't believe she still waiting for him... he's never coming back.... He couldn't give a Damn about her!" That made Yahiko mad he knew that Kenji didn't like his father, but he also knew that he knew that Kaoru was Kenshin's world. In a flash of light, Yahiko had managed to grab a wooden sword and knock it into Kenji's head.

" How can you say that about Kenshin. He is a great and caring man and loves your mother dearly.... Whether you like or not he is you father and he dose love you." Kenji stood up, took his Sword from its sheath, and in a blind rage swung it at his uncle.

" He is not my father!" Yahiko dodged his first swing. Then another swing came. " And he doesn't care about me or my mother!" Yahiko jumped and flipped over Kenji dodging his 2nd swing. Kenji slowly made his way towards Yahiko and in a third attempt to do some damage swung it a third time." He's to busy with the rest of the world to care about his own family!" In that second of the third swing Kenji made at Yahiko, he had caught it between his bare hands and then stopped him from trying to retaliate another swing.

" That's where you're wrong.... He left to find himself and to protect the world he thought didn't want him." he pulled his sword from Yahiko's hands. He then fiercely growled at him, as he existed the dojo giving him with a bit of last words.

" I'm going to my mother...see you stupid!" he waved to him as he existed to the outside. He didn't care about anything Yahiko had to say, in fact when did he ever care. He was always on his father's side and would never let anyone criticize him in any way shape or form. 

He Still liked him although he got on his bad side a lot its just he didn't want to be reminded of what he didn't have, and that was a real father. He walked all the way to the docks in search of his mother, before he would have to leave again to find a hotel to stay at because unlike his father he actually had money. Then he saw her she was wearing a beautiful Blue Kimono that was covered in a cherry blossom print. Her hair was pulled back in a silky blue ribbon to match the kimono. She still looked as beautiful as ever the only thing that bothered him about her was the sad look in her eyes. The way she was standing looked as if she was

Going to fall to her knees and start to cry again like she had done almost year when he wouldn't come and visit her. Although she would try to hid her tears from everyone else and put up a happy facade trying not to let anyone down; even so she could never hide it from him he could sense her pain and new what she felt. She was always like that putting everyone before her. It made him very angry because maybe if she didn't put everyone else first she wouldn't of let Kenshin go she would have made him stay. Then again, that just wasn't her style; she had to let him have his selfish way only because of her kind heart. She let him leave and he would only come back once a year sometimes twice to see her. He walked up a little closer to her before speaking.

" He's not coming back... So why do you wait for him?" he knew the answer to his question since he asked her everyday since he was 9 yr.'s old. Although he was hoping that maybe his mother had realized the painful truth as he had a long time ago, and would give him a different answer.

She sat there for a couple of seconds not moving an inch she didn't even barely breathe. When his words had finally sunk in, she turned to look at her almost grown up son! Her face held no emotions for the longest time. She just starred blankly into his eyes, finally after awhile of silence she gave him an empty smile.

" Because I promised I would wait for him forever and I know that one day he will return to me." She walked up to her angered son and gently wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her in a full body embrace.

" Kenji... It's good to see you again." then she let go of him only to see him actually smiling back at her. She didn't think he had smiled left in him! Whenever, if ever she saw him, his face was always stern or empty but this time he smiled. That made her happier then she had been in a long time. 

She always wanted him to be happy, she wanted everyone to be happy. Kaoru sat down near a close by cherry blossom tree and Kenji joined her.

" So mother how have you been." 

" I've been better. What about you are you doing okay?" 

" I'm fine. Just fine." She heard a certain pain in his voice as he spoke to her. Then she began to wonder what happened to the plan he had made with Hiko.

" So what has brought you here? I thought you were still training with Hiko!"

" He kicked me out again." He was always getting kicked out for being rude to him which made her sort of smile. 

" Well okay I can prepare your room for you okay!"

" That won't be necessary. I have decided to stay in a hotel." That made her sad she had hoped that next time he would visit her that maybe he would stay with her for a while.

" Oh..."

" Anywise I better get going it's getting pretty late." As he stood up Kaoru pulled him into on last embrace before she had to let him go. He started to walk away from her but stopped to say one last thing before he went off to find a place to stay.

" It was nice seeing you again. Oh yeah...You should save yourself a lot of pain and give up on Kenshin he's not coming back." with that said he started to walk off but it soon came to a sudden halt as she had spoke out against him.

"Never... He promised he would never leave me... Kenji... I hope you will understand one day who your father really was and maybe someday forgive him." He didn't answer her back instead; he finished walking away in the direction of the village in search for the nearest hotel.

Kaoru Watched as her only child walked away from her. It saddened her deeply that her son didn't know what a great father he had. She hoped that one day he would know and be able to love his father once more like he did when he was younger. She remembered when they shared that one last huge as a family before it all fell apart. She recalled her thoughts as they shared there huge 'I wish this moment could last forever.' She wished for that now more than she ever had. She was suddenly pulled from her thought as she heard a voice.

" Are you Kaoru Kamiya." she looked up from the ground to see a man in a police outfit questioning her to find out who she was. She wasn't sure what he wanted, so she decided to play it safe and not answer him right away.

" What do you want with her?" the man gave her a funny look before continuing his questioning.

" I'm looking for someone by that name I have a message for her from a Kenshin Himura." he eye's light up and she began to smile finally he had tried to contact her.

" I'm her…tell me what did he want." the man grinned at her slightly.

" If you wan to know then you have to come with me to the station so that my fellow officers can fill you in." She was so happy she didn't even think about how weird it was that she would have to go down to the station to read a letter that should have been sent to her. She wasn't thinking clearly. She was to excited about Kenshin to even realize that they weren't even heading towards the police station. They finally ended up at a small run down hut and it was at that moment she realized that she was nowhere near, where she was supposed to be. She then became a little suspicious of the so-called police officer. It wasn't like an officer before hadn't tricked her before. There was a time when Saitou tricked her into believing he was there to help Kenshin when he actually wanted to kill him. Finally, she spoke out to him.

" I thought we where going to the police station…" he then realized that she was figuring him out so his cover would be broken and if that happened he wouldn't be able to get what he had been seeking all these years. Therefore, he thought up a lie to hold her off until the where inside the hut.

" I need to check on someone at that hut up a head." as they came closer to the hut he began to think about how he would go about his plan. It was to late they were already there; he began to slowly walk behind her for a while and after a few seconds later came up behind her sticking his hand over her mouth and he then forced her to swallow some medication that would knock her out in seconds. When the medicine kicked in, she began to fall limp in his arms then he dragged her inside the hut and laid her down on the floor. Then took some Rope from a box; tying her hands and arms together so that when she did wake up she wouldn't be able to run away. He finally could get what he had wanted for so long…Revenge….

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter had a little more action and less romance the last one. The next chapter will have some action angst and little bit of drama.

****

Chapter 3

Father and son meet again?


	3. father and son meet again? Part 1

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture 

Chapter 3

Father and son meet again? Part 1

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenji looked for the nicest/cheapest Inn he could find that was the closet to his mother's dojo. Then he proceeded inside to see if they had any rooms left that he could stay the night in. He looked around the place for the Innkeeper but the only person he could find was a short old lady with gray hair pulled into a bun with a few loose strands at the sides. He wasn't sure if she was the innkeeper or not but since she was the only one there he concluded that she would have to be it. He slowly walked towards her. "Miss…" She turned to look at him and as her eye's connected with his, she started to smile.

" I would like to stay here if you have any rooms left."

" Yes young man we sure do…. How many nights would you like to stay with us?" He only wanted to stay until he gave Hiko enough time to cool off, he also to into account how long it would take him to get back to Hiko's hut. Therefore, in taking in all the possibility of time and placing he came up with his answer.

" For only a day." she cheerfully smiled at him once more. She was the most cheerful Innkeeper he had ever met they were usually grumpy people but she different she seemed like a very happy person.

" Okay that will be 100 yen." after he handed her the yen, she had took his hand and pulled him to the direction of his room.

" This is our nicest room. I will let you stay here okay…. You seem like nice young man…. I hope you enjoy your stay… If you get Hungry, we have a dinner you can eat at. " With that said she walked out of the room to leave him alone to settle in. he then laid down on the ground and began to star off into nothing before falling to sleep.

Kaoru could smell Miso soup as she started to wake. Her eye's slowly opened as she realized where she was; she remembered the fake officer and him poisoning her with medication in order to knock her out. She then realized that she was tied up and her mouth was covered with tissue. She spit it out and began to scream at her abductor.

" Why have you taken me? Let me go!" she could tell she had started him a little by the way he had jumped almost out of his skin. He quickly turned to look at with an evil grin.

" Ah I see you're awake. I knew you would awake soon so I have prepared you a meal." She couldn't understand why he was being so nice. He had kidnapped her she was expecting him to torture her or something on the lines of that.

" Why would you care if I was hungry? I'm just your prisoner." He grinned mirthlessly at her.

" I can't have you going hungry now can I. I need you in perfect condition when the Battousi gets here." what did he want with Kenshin? She started to panic a little.

" What do you want with Kenshin?" he glared at her and turned away to look out the window.

" I want Revenge." Her eye's shot open wide. Was he was planning on killing him? She didn't know what to do but she hoped that Kenshin would never find her so he wouldn't get hurt. She had some much left she wanted to share with him and wouldn't let him get killed now. Even so, another part of her did want him to come just so she see him one last time. What did Kenshin ever do to this man to make him angry? She wondered. Maybe he would tell her and maybe she could stop him.

" Why do you want revenge? What did he ever do to you that was so wrong?" he still kept staring out the window.

" It's no of your concern…. You're just the bait…so be quiet." that comment made her steamed.

" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LET ME GO! OTHERWISE YOU CAN SHUT UP AND LISTEN WHEN I SAY SOMETHING!" he was shocked and she could tell so she began to grin at him with contempt.

Yahiko was outside doing the laundry like he had done everyday since Kenshin left. After he was done washing Kaoru's kimono he placed both his hands around it and rung out all the water and hanged it up to dry. As he began to stand up he sensed something coming at him, in one swift motion pulled his sword from its sheath, and hit it out of the air as it came at him. He caught it in his hands; examining it, he noticed that it was a hand dart with a paper. He took the paper off the dart and read it.

Dear Yahiko,

If you ever want to see the Kamiya girl again, Find Kenshin and then tell him to wait around the Akabeko. (Did spell that right if not will someone send me the correct spelling.) When the sun has set and the full moon rise once he gets there tell him to wait for a second letter. If he doesn't come right at that time he will miss his chance to save the one person he loves. 

Singed, 

The one who shall put you where you belong?

Yahiko finished the letter and started to run towards the village to look for Kenji. He knew Kenji's tastes and had a good idea where he might have gone.

The next morning Kenji had slept in late into the afternoon and about died when he had woken up and realized that he was going to be late saying goodbye to his mother and Yahiko. He jumped out of his bed on the floor, grabbed his pack, and leapt out the door into the dinner to thank the Innkeeper for letting him stay the night. He was shocked as he came in to find the nice old lady being terrorized and robbed by a couple of thugs with guns. His expressions became cold as he pulled his sword from its sheath. He slowly walked up to the men and tapped their leader on the shoulder. He could tell he was the ringleader because he wasn't carrying a gun and was constantly ordering the others around.

" Would you mind backing off the old lady. Otherwise I will have to take action and it wont be pretty," there leader just laughed at him mirthlessly as he tugged on his hair.

" What could a pretty boy like you do to someone like me I could kill you in an instant you wont even be able to touch me with that sword of yours…. So scram 'stupid kid' before I ' take action'." He really screwed up when he had called him a 'stupid kid' because the only one who could call him that label was Yahiko anyone else would have to pay dearly for a remark like that. He then shot him a murderous look.

" I think you got it wrong…. I will be the one to make the kill." and then with his god like speed moved him self behind the man.

" Where'd that brat go." he couldn't tell were Kenji went until he began to tap his back again. In addition, as the person turned around Kenji had jumped into the air and held his sword backwards so that he wouldn't kill the person. Although he had said he would kill him, he didn't want to scare the already terrified innkeeper.

" Hiten Mitsurugi Kasshin Ryu Ryusan." that attack was made by combining the Hiten Mitsurugi and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu together to form his own ultimate attack. As his sword connected with the guy's shoulder, He was sent flying into the ground making a big hole. Kenji Stood up from the ground and whispered under his breath a few last words to their leader.

" Don't ever call me 'stupid kid" again…." then he turned to look at his friend sending them his coldest stare ever. The men were totally frightened as the witnessed what Kenji had done. Then looked down at their leader and then at Kenji. They did that for a couple of seconds before taking off running.

" That kids not normal!" Kenji grabbed the Kimono of the last person who passed him pulling him into the air. He then stared at him blankly with nothing but anger.

" Go tell the Police everything this man has done and turn your self in too…. Oh and if you don't I will be force to hunt you down and…" he smiled dropping the person to ground letting him run away.

" Yahiko you can come out from there now." Yahiko had saw the whole thing and was biding his time before he entered waiting to see if he was needed.

" Keh… you caught me." Yahiko came inside the inn and gave Kenji dumbfounded look.

" Man I was so sure you were going to kill those guys…If that had happened I would have had to stop you!" Kenji grinned at his uncle happily, as he turned to the frightened Innkeeper.

" I'm sorry I destroyed you floor…. However, I had to stop them from hurting you…. I will pay for your repairs how dose 300 yen sound." she accepted the yen from him no questions asked.

" Thank you for saving my life." he nodded graciously as she had thanked him.

" So Yahiko what brings you here." Yahiko's smile became a saddened frown, which made Kenji a little worried.

" What happened?" 

" We need to go somewhere private to talk." as they both were about to leave Kenji was pulled back, he turned around only to see the innkeeper frowning.

" Are you leaving already? Well can I offer you and your friend a free meal for your help saving me?" Kenji didn't know how to answer that and didn't have to because Yahiko had already answered for him.

" We talk here while we eat some lunch… your going to need all the energy you have for what I'm about to tell you." the old lady smiled and grabbed both there arms pulling them to some empty tables.

" Great! I will bring it to you in a second." they both sat down at the table to wait for their food and to talk about Yahiko's news.

" So what's so important?" Yahiko frowned once more.

" Its' about your mother She's, She's…" Kenji in a bit of a hurry, shouted at him.

" She's what? Come on Yahiko tell me what happened!" 

" Been kidnapped!" he finished in a low sad tone of voice. Kenji's expressions became full of worry as he began to breathe heavily.

" Why didn't you tell me this right away when you first came in… And why aren't you out looking for her!" He yelled at him again in a 'scared for his mother's life' tone of voice. Yahiko stared him start in the eyes.

" I know how we can save her." He said seriously.

" Then why haven't you done it yet?" He said impatiently. Yahiko sighed sadly at him.

" Because he wants your father." He then handed the note to him that he had pulled from the dart that almost hit him. Kenji took a few minutes to read the letter that was handed to him. When he was done reading it his face was so full of anger he crumpled the paper in his hand and the snorted at Yahiko what he thought of the situation.

" He's always putting her in danger… He left her not even caring if she was going to be hurt and broken in the process. Now look at what he's done to her now… She's being held prisoner… She's probably going through so much pain right now…" 

Yahiko was to busy building up the strength to tell him what he had to say next, to yell at him for bad mouthing Kenshin like was. He was so busy that even Kenji had a dumb founded look on his face. (The innkeeper gave them their food, they both smiled at her, Yahiko went back to thinking, and Kenji went back to being dumb founded.)

" Hey I was expecting a full lecture on why I shouldn't talk bad about my 'father'…. What wrong with you, are you listening to me." Yahiko's face kept up a serious posture, as he was about to tell him what his plan was for saving his mother.

" Kenji do you want to save your mother or not." Kenji quit his babbling and nodded his answer. " Your not going to like what I have to say but if you truly want to save your mom you will do what I say… the letter said he wanted Kenshin to wait for him by the Akabeko when the sun sets and the full moon rises… Well that isn't for a couple of weeks so during that time I need you to… Look for your father while I look for Sano." he knew he was right, as Kenji's eyes grew wide with anger and hate he knew then that he was in for the ride of his life.

" There is no way on earth that I will ever ask him for help… I refuse to talk to him or see him again." 

" But if you don't your mother will be hurt or possible killed…. So try not to think of your self for once think of it as a favor to your mother." Kenji growled at him full of spite.

" Are you saying that I'm selfish, that I care more about my self then my own mother…. If that's what you think your way wrong because I love my mom more then anything in this world." Yahiko chuckled quietly to himself.

" If you care about your mother as much as you say you do then why do you let some meaningless issues with your father get in they way of saving her." Kenji was at a loss for words…. His words actually reached into him…. For the first time, he was right? He had let his issues with his father get the best of him.

" Fine, I will go, but I don't see why I can't get Sano and why you can't get my father…. Its almost as if you are trying to get me to talk to my father again and forgive him is that what you are doing well…it wont work!" Yahiko ate some of his noodles before answering his nephew.

" That's not it at all its just… the last time you a Sano where in a room together all hell broke loose and we can't afford to have that happen again…. Plus I don't think he will listen to you anywise." Kenji sighed.

" Your right… So where find the bum." Yahiko grinned…. He was happy that he had gotten through to the stupid kid. 

" You have to find Saitou…."

" You mean that guy from the Shinsangumi. (Did I spell that right!)"

" That right…. Now he's an officer for the government…. You need to find Saitou he can help you." a familiar voice came from out of nowhere.

" Who is talking about Me." they both stood up from the ground and turned around to see Saitou standing right behind him.

" Hey don't I know you from somewhere…. Ah I know! You're that little kid brat that was always around Kenshin…Keh…. But you're a man now aren't you." Yahiko was mad that he called him a little kid but didn't really care now he was just happy that he had found them so they wouldn't have to find him.

" So why are you here Saitou." He lit a cigarette and began to inhale it.

" I was told that there was a robbery going on surprisingly by one of the thieves, he was so scared he told me that he wanted to be locked up away from 'the UN human man." as he had putt it. In hearing that I knew it couldn't have been the Battousi because the attack the person used was called Hiten Mitsurugi Kasshin Ryu Ryusan and that's not the Battousi's style. I went anyway to see if I could catch the mystery man and I run into you. Now you can possible tell me that it was you." Kenji took this moment to be the right time to introduce himself and get his information.

" I'm the one who took out that garbage…my name is Kenji Himura… And I was just about to go find you to ask some questions." Saitou grinned at him.

" Ah so you're the Battousi's son…. Interesting…what did you want to know? If I like your question then I might be willing to answer it." Kenji smiled slightly.

" Hmm. I want to know where Kenshin is. 'My mother' needs his help. " Saitou cocked up an eyebrow.

" Your mother is the Raccoon Kamiya girl right?" Kenji wasn't sure whom he was talking about but sort of figured it out when he heard her last name being spoken. The Raccoon name was kind of disturbing in addition; him but he did remember Sano and Megumi calling her that same nickname.

" Yeah that's right…. So are you going to answer my question or am I just wasting my time here."

" Shut up Moron! I'm just going to forget about your cockiness because I happen to like the Raccoon girl and I will answer your question. The Battousai is in a small village next to Kyoto the village is called Kizu no Tama (if anyone knows a real village there in that time please tell me in a review.) he's been there for a while helping the town rebuild there burned down houses." Kenji Sighed.

" Oh great…. So how do I get there?" 

" By boat of course! Meet me when the sun has set near the docks and I will get you on one for free." Kenji had enough yen for about 20 boat rides but if he could get on free he would accept it.

" Okay fine, whatever." He then kicked the thug from earlier in the stomach. " Make sure you don't for get your garbage." 

Kenji made it to the docks just as the sun finally set. Saitou was of course there waiting patently for him. 

" Ah so you finally came! The boat is waiting, I managed to pull some strings with the boats owner."

" What did you offer him?" Kenji said curiously.

"Hmm… you do know how to scrub floors don't you." Kenji let out a deep breath.

" Oh great… So now, I have to be a house cleaner. Keh whatever." Saitou pointed him of the way into the boat. Once Kenji was on the boat safely Saitou waved him goodbye and then left himself. 

Kenji went to the edge of the boat and stared out at the sea. He was about to confront the man he hated most in the world again. He knew in his heart it wasn't going to be easy.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know the chapter name says that he was going to meet his father again… I just wanted to say don't get you pants in a jumble. This chapter was so long I decided it would be easier if I put it into two or three more parts. I'm truly sorry for the miss lead. Please review 

****

Next chapter

Father and son meet again? Part 2 


	4. father and son meet again? Part 2

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture 

Chapter 4

Father and Son Meet Again? Part 2

Kenji sat at the edge of the boat staring out at the sea. He was thinking of what he should say when he would meet his father again. He wasn't sure if he could control himself from totally beating up his father for what he did to his mother. But he had promised Yahiko that he would not let his issue's with his father ruin his mission to save his mother…he would have to try his hardest to keep himself under control. His train of thoughts was pulled to a sudden halt when he heard a voice calling out to him.

" Hey you get working on the floors or I will kick you off the boat?" the man said as he threw a bucket and mop a Kenji. Kenji swerved his hand to the front of his face to catch the bucket before it had knocked him right in the head. Cleaning was something he dreaded doing, he remembered all the times his mother would force him to clean the dojo floors and how he would always complain, but he would always end up doing it out of fear of his life. Kenji jumped on the edge of the boat and knelt down to fill the bucket up with water, once he had finished, he slowly slid down to the floor of the boat to fill it up with soap from a bottle sitting by the door of the cabin. He picked up the mop and dipped it in the bucket. He sighed with a deep breath, then he plopped the mop onto the floor; rubbing against it in as hard as he could to make sure it came clean. He stared to think that maybe he should have paid instead of having Saitou getting him a ride free. He washed the floors for hours trying to make them as perfect as they could possibly be. When he was finished the man told him he could have a break, so Kenji decided to go take a nap near the Edge of the boat so he could hear the water as he slept. 

Kaoru didn't get a very good sleep, seeing as she was uncomfortably tied up now. Her abductor was shining his blades with some weird type of shiner he had never seen before; she didn't particularly care either. She was more worried about what he was planning to do with the blades to care to ask. She hoped he wasn't planning on hurting Kenshin but knew in her heart that those swords were meant to kill him.

" It will never work you know. If Kenshin dose find me, he will stop you in a matter of seconds. So please if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you let me go and run." the man quit polishing his swords he looked up at her and smiled for only a second, Then his grin became deeper, his eyes darker.

" I don't run away! It will work because Kenshin is weaker then he was when he was the Battousai." She knew that she was just wasting her time trying to stop someone who was already setting himself up for a fall, even though it was a lost cause, she still had to try to stop him.

" Well if your not going to let me go, the least you can do is tell me you name." the man smiled.

" Humph…. If you must know, I'm Hiroshi." it was interesting name, and she couldn't believe he actually told it to her it was if he didn't care to be inconspicuous as most Kidnappers usually were. He sat down his swords and walked over to her.

" I'm going to untie your hands so you can eat you pull anything and I will be forced to hurt you." She smiled at him.

" Like I would pull anything with my legs still tied." He nodded his head in acceptance as he UN tied her hands; he then handed her a bowl of Miso soup and a rice ball.

" Now eat up then go back to sleep." Kaoru accepted the bowl and rice ball from him and ate it slowly. She watched him carefully as she thought up a plan to escape before Kenshin got there.

Kenji woke up as he heard the screams of the people on the boat. He jumped up a fast as he could only to see pirates ransacking the boat. In knowing what was going on, he pulled out his sword from its sheath as one of the pirates came up to him with some Tobikunai (N/A those are the weapons Misao uses) in hand. The man then threw them at him with an evil grin on his face. Kenji Jumped over Him and turned Sharply around and knocked the person out with the hilt of his sword. When the rest of the pirates saw Kenji Fight and knock out one of there own, they began to all gather around him ready to fight him all at once. Their leader watched as his men fought Kenji with every thing they had. Kenji took his sword and in one swift motion sliced his sword across half of the men's chests, and since his sword wasn't a sakabatou (Reverse Blade Sword) It drew blood along all there chests sending them cringing to the ground in pain. Then He did it once more to the other half of men. Their leader was very impressed with his skill and found him a worthy opponent. He jumped off the top of the boat to face Kenji next. Kenji readied himself for what he thought would be a major battle since he figured that there leader would have to be at least strong enough to take him on. Kenji and the leader began to clash swords, Kenji jumped into the air to take his sword down on the man but he moved before the attack could be properly executed. He the used his god like speed to try and catch him off guard, but as he tried to do special attack the Hiten Mitsurugi Kasshin Ryu Ryusan… he ended up getting a sword threw his stomach because the guy had caught onto his plan. He didn't scream in pain although it was unbearable, he instead kept him self focused on the battle. He stood from the ground holding his kimono to his stomach trying to put pressure on it so it might stop bleeding, the man was strong he had caught him completely off guard as he was trying to do with him. He needed to find a way he could complete an attack before he would stop him again. The men he had knocked out began to awake and watched the battle in astonishment. Kenji tried to read his opponents next move by his emotions but couldn't because this pirate didn't seem to have any so that meant he would have to depend on his own skill to win. The man came at him full speed with an Arial onslaught of slashes. Kenji managed to dodge all but one of them, which only grazed his arm. They both jumped back from each other; the leader began to grin devilishly at Kenji who also smiled the same way. Then the man began to speak to tauntingly at him.

" This is going to be fun don't you think." Kenji smiled deeply.

" Yeah count on it," he said as he raised his sword into the air.

" I never have found a opponent who is strong enough to be worthy to fight me and that means I can't let you live." Kenji Grinned.

" Likewise." with that said the to warriors began to clash swords once more. They were both equal in strength but Kenji's speed made it a lot harder for him to land an attack.

They could have gone on for hours but Kenji needed to hurry, he didn't have time fro a meaningless fight. Then Kenji tried his favorite technique that he learned from his father's style. He pushed as much force as he could into his swing.

" Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Ryusan." He pushed on his sword so hard that he had almost killed the person, but he stopped before the sword went all the way through, so that he wouldn't have killed him. He pointed his sword at the people face as he laid on the ground. His men all were terrified as they saw their leader about to be slaughtered.

" Go now before I kill you." all off his men ran over to him and picked him up as they ran for dear life to there boat at sea. Kenji Re sheathed his sword, as he looked at all his wounds and the damage he had made to the boat and the floor that he had just cleaned up. The owner of the boat came walking up to him with a serious look, making Kenji worried that he was going to save to swim with the fish the rest of the way to Kyoto. 

" Thank you young Man for saving my cargo from being stolen and myself from being killed." Kenji thought for sure he was in trouble for wrecking his boat, but the man didn't seem to care now, as he was examining his wounds. The man then calmly smiled at him.

" Come with me and will get those wounds fixed, it's the least I could do for you saving my boat and my life." Kenji followed him reluctantly he didn't really care that he was hurt badly at all. It never really mattered to him when he got hurt; he just figured it to be a everyday part of samurai life. Nevertheless, he went anywise because he did need all his strength for the upcoming reunion with his father. The man took out some bandages from a tiny box and sat down with Kenji and began to wrap the bandages around his arm, then around his stomach to cover the whole in his chest and make it stop bleeding. Kenji then thanked him.

" Thank you for fixing my wounds." He grinned softly.

" Your welcome um…what did you say your name was again." He smiled at him with a sly look in his eyes.

" I didn't…. My name is Kenji Himura." the old man's face became full of surprise.

" Oh so you the Battousai's son…. Huh! Saitou told me about you, but he left out that he was sending him by boat with me to Kyoto, that darn sneaky man would have to pay for keeping information from me. So how is it to be the son of a legend" Kenji's smile fell as he had heard his question.

" I don't like my father, as for how it feels to be his son…well lets just say it's a bit empty." The man began to frown as well.

" Why do you hate him so much?" Kenji began to grip his fists tightly.

" Because he left my mother all alone to wander off to help people who are ungrateful of anything." he didn't feel like talking about his father anymore so he decided to change the subject.

" Oh…I never caught your name." the man flashed him an all-knowing smile.

" My name Junichi…" Kenji stood up and headed for the door to the outside.

" Thanks Junichi for your help but I don't feel like talking anymore." He then left threw the door.

" Aye he's a strange young man now isn't he. Hmm…"

Kenji walked back to where he was laying before he was so rudely awoken by the pirates and went back to sleep. He would sleep for the remaining time it took for him to get to Kyoto. He slept for hours with no interruptions which woke him up from his sleep once more, he was expecting a rude awakening from Junichi to fix the messes he made on the boat or something like that. He then wondered if something was wrong like maybe one of the pirates had gotten him while he was asleep. He stood up and went to the door to get inside the boat to see where he was, when inside he saw the person kicked back against the wall a sleep. So then, he knew that he had a chance to fall a sleep and not have to do anymore work till he got to Kyoto. However, as he began to walk out to go back to sleep he heard his voice.

" Were do you think you're going, I know what you're thinking 'maybe you can go to sleep and never have to fix my boat because you'll be on your way to Kyoto.'" Kenji had been figured out and now was readying himself for a long and painful job of fixing his boat." well your right." Kenji became shocked as Junichi had a sly grin on his face. " You saved my life and I will repay you buy allowing you to ride the rest of the way to Kyoto totally free." Kenji was still in a bit of a shock but managed to keep up a serious expression.

"Thank you." he then walked out the door to go back to sleep and wait to get to Kyoto.

~ 3 hours later ~ 

Kenji felt as if he was being shaken to death, he quickly opened his eye's to see the old man smiling at him, just about giving him a heart attack.

" Were here, we have arrived at Kyoto. Wake up now!" Kenji jumped to his feet as fast as he could, looking out over the boat at the town he quickly calculated which way he needed to go to find his father. As he walked off the boat, he could hear Junichi's voice.

" Good luck Kenji, I think your wrong about you father, he really dose love you, and dose what he dose for you and your mother." Kenji didn't agree with what he said at all, How would leaving them all alone to go help someone he didn't even know benefit them. Kenji didn't bother to answer him back; he found it a waste of time he instead walked faster and farther away from him. He needed to hurry and find his father before the 2 weeks were up. Kenji Knew exactly which way he needed to go and exactly what he was looking for because Saitou had told him the exact directions. Kenji headed straight though Kyoto ignoring everyone around him. He needed to get through there as fast as he could. He tried to ignore all voices around him all noises were just distractions keeping him from his goal. However, as he heard a scream from a young female he would have to put his father off for a moment. He turned around to see some punk kids torturing a poor defenseless girl.

" Hey girl why don't you come with us." the girl hovered in fear as the person began to come closer to her his friends following behind. 

" No stay away leave me alone," she said as she tried to run only to be jerked to the ground.

" You're not going anywhere." Kenji took this time to make his entrance.

" Yeah that's right she wont be, at least not any where with you." He said as he smiled devilishly. The men turned to look at him as they laughed historically.

" Ha, ha, ha. What could a little pretty boy like you do to Me." there leader spat at him. Kenji shook his head vigorously.

" Your not the first person to tell me that, hmm, oh well I guess I will just have to show you what this pretty boy can do." he decided not use his sword since he thought that it would be a waste to use it on punks such as them. Instead, he decided to use his fighting skills, which he acquired from Sanosuke. He used his right hand and punched it into the gut of one of the three men who ran at him sending him flying into the ground knocked unconscious. The second person left his leaders side to try and punch Kenji out like he had done to his friend. Kenji moved gracefully out of the way and elbowed him in the back knocking him unconscious to the ground. Their leader then stepped up readying himself to fight Kenji. 

" You have been able to take my friends out easily, but I won't be easily thrown away." Kenji sighed.

"Whatever." the leader growled furiously as he charged at him full speed. Kenji waited for the right moment, and then proceeded to jump up in the air and kick him square in the face. The man slowly fell to the ground moaning like a fool as he slipped in to an unconscious state. Kenji stood up straight as he stared at the pile of unconscious men. He then grinned evilly.

" You should have kept your hands to your self." he turned to look at the frightened young girl who sat in a corner on the ground.

" Are you okay." she nodded as she stood from the ground.

" Thank you. You saved my life." 

" Yeah whatever." he then began to walk away to finish his journey. The girl ran up to him trying to stop him.

" Wait are you going already I was hoping to repay you for you kindness." he practically blew her off when she thanked him and yet she still found him nice. He turned around to look at her.

" I'm in a hurry, I have no time for this, besides I don't wish to be repaid." She smiled at him. 

" Well then at least tell me what your name is?" he sighed.

" It's Kenji," he didn't tell her his full name just in case she knew who his father was. He was sick in tired of people recognizing him as his fathers son. She laughed at him, which he did not know what for.

" Why are you laughing like that? What did I do?" 

" Oh nothing. I just figured out how I can repay you. My father use to make swords during the revolution and he was well known, I bet if I told him what you did for me he would make you a quality sword. I see that the one you carry is pretty beating up. I know that its illegal to sell or even use a sword in this day and age, it seems that you still do, whatever reason that is I can tell your not evil so I'm sure he would make you one. So if you ever want one just go near the Aoiya, we live in the place right next to it," he thought about what she said for a moment. He did need a new sword but was in a bit of a hurry.

" Thanks, I might take you up on that! Someday." he was going to start back on his journey but she began to talk again.

" By the way my name is Chizuru Raikouji. So when you come by just ask for Me." he smiled at her sweetly as he walked away.

"See you around then Chizuru," he waved back to her goodbye as he made his way through Kyoto. In a couple of minutes, he was already at the edge of Kyoto near the forest, he the made a left turn through it. Once he had gotten trough the forest he could see the village up ahead he slowly made his way up to the village but stopped as he saw his Father playing with the towns children, They were all hanging all over him. He remembered When he used to play with his father like that, but quickly threw the memory out of his mind he didn't want to remember those happy times they no longer meant anything to him. Seeing his father again was too much to fast for him so he turned around to run away but was stopped.

" Kenji…. Is that really you?" Kenshin had seen him and now there would be no turning back, he would just have to face his father and hope for the best out come.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I ended it dumb/ but I'm tired of writing and need to sleep sometime. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

Please review and tell me what you think.

****

Next chapter

Father and son meet again? Part 3 

I would like to thank and answer some reviews:

****

Moonmage- thanks for putting me in your fav. Stories, I'm glad you liked it so much that you would put it there.

****

Hells-angel8- don't worry he wont be gone for long, Thanks I will try to work on my errors I'm glad you told me.

****

LadyHimura- thanks for reading my fic, I was so happy when I saw you did cause I'm a fan.

****

Princess of Darkness and me- thanks for your regular reviews, I'm glad you like the story so much that you kept with it. 

****

Jouchan-racoon-grl- any help you wish to provide my story with would be greatly appreciated.

****

Frozen Rain1- don't worry it will get happy sometime (I think :0).

****

Ryoko.Kilala - thanks for your regular reviews I appreciate that. I'm glad you like it.

****

ChildlikeMoonTenchi- you don't have two worry about that, Kenji and Kenshin will kick some A** no doubt in my mind about that.

Thank you all for your reviews.


	5. Father and Son Meet Again? Part 3

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture 

Chapter: 5

Father and Son Meet again? Part 3

" Kenji... is that really you?" Kenshin had seen him and now there was no turning back he would have to face his father again. He reluctantly turned to face his absentee father. His eyes were full of hatred and bitterness. He would have to keep all his hatred and anger locked away for the time being, saving his mother's life was more important than some abundant issues with his father. He put up a quick happy façade, as he looked his father straight in the eyes.

" Yes it's me," he said abruptly. Kenshin dropped playing with the town's people's kid's to go see his estranged son while the children ran off to go play somewhere else.

" Did your trip to Kyoto go well?" Kenji nodded while holding his anger at bay. Kenshin kept smiling at him making his rage boil up inside even more than it already was.

" How's your mother doing?" at this point he wanted more than anything in the world to punch his father right smack dab in the middle of the face for having the Gaul to ask him a question like that one. Like he really cared about her, if he did he wouldn't of left her to go help the world on his own selfish accord. He stopped himself from totally exploding at him when he remembered Yahiko's words, which he had said to him at the Akabeko * if I care about my mother as much as I claim to I can't let my Issue's with my father distract me from saving her. * He repeated those words over an over in his mind to calm himself down and to prepare himself for a long day ahead of him.

" Keh! Whatever! We need to talk and I mean now!" he blew of his question about his mother so he could have them go somewhere private where no one could hear their conversation. He also wanted to use the time it would take to get to a private place to talk to better ready himself for the first conversation they would have to share in years. Kenshin gave him a dopey smile as he pointed in the direction they would have to go to get to somewhere seclude where no one could hear them. Kenji didn't bother to waste his time looking in his direction he rather just follow fare behind him and think up in his mind how he would play the conversation out. It was hard to actually picture him talking to his father again the last time they had a normal talk was the day he left them stranded and alone. What really made him angry besides what he did to his mother was the fact that he walked out on him on his birthday. That hurt him badly it was like he had walked up to him and ripped his heart out and stomped on it a thousand times. He remembered the burning pain he felt when his mother told him that his father has left him to figure out himself and help others who are in need and most likely where selfish people who didn't care about anyone but them selves and would no longer be around. When she told him he wouldn't be around anymore he took that as in other words he would have to be his own father or rely on someone else to father him. He remembered how when he asked Yahiko to be his surrogate father, he refused and told him he already had a perfectly good father but if he needed a friend he could come to him for anything, but that wasn't what he wanted he needed a father not a friend. He felt rejected by everyone his father didn't want him so he left. Yahiko gave him crap about having a perfectly good father and wanting to be friends instead of having a father and son relationship. Sano rejected him long before he felt the need to want a father, by picking fights with him everyday of his life. He knew deep down inside that Yahiko and Sano really cared about him and that Sano was only playing around with him when he would pick a fight, but sometimes he still felt as if the whole world was against him. Kenshin finally brought him to a secluded area in the middle of the forest they sat down on the dirt ground and began to start talking.

" So what has brought you here Kenji?" Kenshin said to his rather unhappy son. Kenji scowled deeply at him.

" Yahiko forced me to come and find you." He said trying to reassure his father that he wasn't there for his fatherly guidance or attention. Kenshin's face fell at the fact that his son was acting cocky towards him.

" So how have you been lately?" those were the words that caused Kenji to flip his switch to anger rampage mode. That was the last straw nothing at this moment would be able to stop him from what he would do next.

" Why do you even care, you never cared before and I would like it if we would keep it that way." Kenshin was a little surprised by his son's outburst but suspected nothing less from him.

" You acting very childish." Kenshin replied abruptly. His eye's narrowed and became dark as he glared at his son.

" Humph. Whatever! If anyone here were a child, it would be you, chasing after your own selfish ambitions. While you leave everyone around you broken, hurting and destroyed." He shouted out against his father. Kenshin's eye's dropped for a moment.

" What do you mean by that?" Kenji became irritated with his father's lack of senses, he gripped his hand tightly and he punched it into the ground causing a medium sized crater.

"What do I mean? Are that all you have to say for your self, you're really piece of work aren't you? First you leave my mom broken to the point she ceases to live until your unfaithful return, then you allowed her to get kidnapped and then you have the nerve to ask me why I think your childish." Kenshin's eyes were struck with worry as he heard Kenji say that Kaoru was gone.

" Your so childish trying to redo a mistake made in the past for something as stupid as taking someone's life to bring about freedom for others. In that you wander ten years to repent for it and then when that times up and you started something real that you might have to work to keep. You feel out of the blue one-day that the ten-year's you spent repenting wasn't enough that you need to finish it. You know what I think. I think that you 're just a weakling who was scared to have something real such as family, so you decided to wander away from it when it got to hard, hoping it would go away so you could find something easier... Am I right?" Kenshin look up at his son with amber eyes full anger.

" Your wrong? I didn't leave for myself I did it for you and Kaoru...." Kenji cut Kenshin off not allowing him to finish his sentence. 

" Liar! You left for your self and only your self. You can't fool me with that noble act of trying to do what's right for you family, that's just a load of bull and you know it!" He growled loudly at his father glaring at him in contempt. 

" Your wrong Kenji, everything I do in life is for you and you're mother." Kenji shook his head vigorously all the while laughing hysterically.

" That's a good one! Well tell me this if every thing you did was for my mother and me, then why did you allow your enemies take her." Kenshin shot Kenji a look that told him, his father was surprised by this news. Kenji laughed sarcastically.

" Oh so your surprised by this! Well who else would have taken her besides someone out to get you through her? You see he took her for revenge on you he's trying to lure you in using her as the bait. Now don't see it, you hurt everyone you touch." Kenshin looked as if he was about to cry, but seemed to be controlling it. 

" Now do you still think leaving her alone by herself was for her own good?" Kenshin never answered him back; he didn't even try to deny any of the allegations that were put against him.

" Feh. So you're speechless now, before you were rearing to go and defend yourself and now you don't even show a bit of emotion or remorse." He drew his sword from his sheath.

" I'm tired of talking, lets let our swords do it for us." Kenshin didn't move a mussel towards his sword; He just stood there staring into his son's soul. He looked at his father standing there not drawing his sword. His eye's were fixated on him; the feel of his fathers eye's digging into his soul began to scare him a little, he didn't want anyone especially his father barging in on his secret emotions; the were his to keep a secret and his to tell.

" Don't even try to read my emotion's I won't give you the chance, now draw your sword." He then realized that his father didn't have a sword. He thought for sure he would have had one hidden some where on him but by the looks of his body structure, he didn't.

" Oh I see now! You don't have a sword you because gave it to Yahiko." He then took a second sword that he had hidden on himself and threw it at his father's feet.

" Pick up the sword and use it." Kenshin just stared at his eyes were dark but they weren't full of anger or sorrow they were more sad and flustered.

" Fine don't pick up the sword, that will make it a lot easier to beat you into the ground." He then used his god like speed to tare across the ground towards Kenshin. He stood his ground for a while waiting for the right moment move away from Kenji's on coming attack. 

" Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Ryu San." He brought his sword down as hard as he could. When the smoke caused from the dirt cleared, Kenshin was nowhere in sight. Kenji had suspected him to pull a fast move like had done that's why he attacked first. He knew his father would never attack him so he would just have to force him to have to attack. He turned around sharply as he over looked his surroundings he saw Kenshin up in a tree.

" Did you honestly think you would land an attack on me when your emotions aren't even stable." Kenshin said with cold eyes. Kenji laughed sarcastically.

" I never expected it to land." He then jumped up to Kenshin's level and swiped his sword across the tree bringing Kenshin and the tree falling to the ground. Kenshin of course landed o n his feet. Kenji screamed at him.

" Because of you mom is probably being tortured to death." He then chased after his dad with his sword.

Kaoru finished eating her soup slowly, trying to occupy her time until her Kidnaper would fall asleep. She waited for hours before he finally fell asleep. Kaoru knew she wouldn't be able to make for long on her own with her feet tied like they were she then noticed that the man had stupidly left one of his blades unmanned. She slowly pushed her hand forward as fare as she could and grabbed the blade as quietly as possible not to wake him up. She then cut the ropes from he feet and began to stand up slowly then continued to walk silently to the huts exit. She finally made it out of that awful place. She began to run down the grassy hills towards home. She was happy she got out of there before Kenshin got there, she couldn't bear it, if something happened to him.

Hiroshi woke up to find Kaoru missing and her roped cut up everywhere. 

" Damn it! The girl got away, well she couldn't have gone far." He then got up and ran out of the hut to go and find her. He saw a small figure running along the riverside, he knew that it must have been her. He then took of in her direction 

Kaoru ran as fast as her small legs could take her. She was running out of breath and needed a break, she knew that if she took one there would be a chance that Hiroshi would find and perhaps even kill her. She was growing weary as she kept on running but all that would change in a matter of seconds as she tripped and hit the ground. She didn't notice until now but her legs were really swollen probably from how tight that ropes were around them. She had tripped because the swelling had made her legs pass out from under her. She tried her hardest to get up but couldn't muster the strength to carry in out. It was already to late he had found her and was now standing over her.

" You lied to me, you said you wouldn't try any thing." Kaoru looked at him her eye's were full of fear.

" You will have to be punished."

Kenji swung his sword at his father again, and Kenshin of course dodged it.

" Who knows what going threw right now." He swung at him again.

The man kicked Kaoru in the stomach sending he flying down the hill almost into the lake, but he stopped her from going into the lake with his foot.

" You should think twice before messing with me."

Kenshin stood upon another tree and Kenji in a blind rage swung his sword at the tree and cut it down along with Kenshin for the second time.

" If mom die's, I will never forgive you."

Kaoru got up and tried to run only to be slashed across the stomach. Blood spilled violently from her middle. She gasped with a loud excruciating painful yelp.

" Escaping is futile." 

Kenji decided to try and finish him of with his ultimate technique. Kenshin was standing before him clear as day given him the prefects chance to attack.

" It's all your fault that's she's involved in this mess. If she die's, I hope that you forever remember that it was you fault." He walked slowly up to Kenshin reading himself for his attack.

" Hiten Mitsurugi Kasshin Ryu, Ryu Ryusan."

Kaoru let out a second piercing scream as the man stabled her leg, as she had to try to escape from his evil grasp once more.

Kenshin in one swift movement pulled a branch from the ground and swung it into Kenji's blade. His bladed began to crack as it broke in two.

Kaoru was rendered unconscious from the loss of blood. However, even in an unconscious state she was able to get out a few words.

" Ken-shin."

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I no this was really violent but it had to happen, I wasn't trying to be mean to the characters this violent stuff has to do with the plot okay so don't get mad. I wasn't being mean for the heck of it I'm going somewhere with this... Really I am

****

Chapter: 6

A Reluctant Decision. 


	6. A Reluctant Decision!

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture 

Chapter: 6

A Reluctant Decision!

Kenji's eyes shot open wide with horror as his blades tip flew behind him hitting the ground violently. His blade had broken in two but he still refused to give up on the battle. He picked up the blade that his father refused to use. This time he would get back at him for everything he has done to him and his mother with one final blow. He smirked at his father.

" Now I will make you beg for your life!" Kenji then ran towards him swinging his sword around in a blinding flash. Kenshin just stood there with a serious expression as he braced himself for his son's attack. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Kuzu Ryuu Sen." He had then struck all nine points of his father's body sending him flying to the ground. Kenshin lied on the ground not in any pain but in shock, his son used one of the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques against him. He had seen him use one of the his at one point in there battle but he had figured that Kenji had learned that one from Yahiko since he did learn that skill from watching his battles all the time. Kenji walked up to him as he stuck his foot on his chest so that he wouldn't be able to move. He then swung his sword around pointing it right in his face.

" So how dose it feel to know that you're going to die? Tell me how does it feel to be destroyed by someone you love? Tell me I'm 'dying to know.'" 

Kaoru laid on the ground soaked in her own blood in an unconscious state. Hiroshi walked up to her with a big smirk of victory on his face.

" I told you not to try anything!" He the picked her up by the hair as he slammed her once more into the ground for good measure. He still had a hold of her hair; he began to drag her on the ground back to the abandon hut he was keeping her captive in.

Kenshin didn't answer Kenji's question he just stared at him with cold eyes that he had felt piercing against his soul. He then stomped on him with half his strength trying to get him to answer him and for looking into his soul as he had done.

" Answer me, Answer!" Kenshin for the second time didn't answer him and didn't stop his staring; his eyes were centered towards his own eyes'. Kenji then decided that his father didn't deserve to live if he couldn't even answer a simple yet important question. It made him so mad how smug his father looked lying on the ground with nothing but a cold look in his eyes, he hated his eyes it was those eye's that destroyed his and his mothers life. He lifted up his sword as readied him self to take it down on his father. He then lifted it up pointing it at the sky and in one swift motion began to take it down one him. He then in that moment remembered when he was at the dock with his mother one of the last words she said to him was ' I will wait for him forever.' He then stopped his sword an inch away from his father's face. He couldn't kill him; if he did then he would be just as bad as his father was when he broke his mother's heart. She had been waiting for him for almost eight years now, living a breathing for him to return and if he killed him now she would be sad and all that waiting would have been in vain. He could never do that to her even though his piece of trash father didn't deserve to walk the same earth as her. He then kicked is father in the gut as hard as he could sending him flying into the center of the tree. Kenshin began to cough up blood from the double blow he had just received.

He then stood up to look at his son who was staring at him with a dirty look. He returned the look as he began to smirk at him.

" Do you feel better now?" was all he said to his son as he wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth off. 

Kenji became even more enraged then he was in the beginning of all this. How dare he say that to him! Do you feel better now? What was that anyway like he had the right to ask him how he felt? He wasn't trying to get out some childish rage, he was being serious and meant every hateful word. He knew it then that Yahiko was so stupid, sending him to go find his father the man that Yahiko had known darn well that he hated him more then life itself. Kenji then clenched his fist tightly trying to hold him self-back for the sake of his mothers' happiness.

" I hate you!" He said cringing his teeth together as hard as he could. Kenshin still had that smug smile on his face. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off with a good punch to the face. He could use the Futea No Kiwami and rearrange his face a little. He was happy in that moment that he actually took the time to have Sano teach it to him. He stopped the flow of bad thoughts. He then glared at his father as he walked away from him leaving Kenshin to his own thoughts.

Kenshin didn't know what to do; his kid was so screwed up inside. He didn't know the meaning of life and took death as a means to an end. He didn't value life at all. Well he would just have to help to learn it. He felt sadden that he could say anything at what he said to him about breaking Kaoru's heart, but what could he say? He didn't want to leave her not even for a moment. But if he lived with her and Kenji then he would be living a lie trying to cover up the past and ignoring the cries of the people to live a happy life, that wouldn't be real to him in his heart. He had to leave even if it tore him up inside he had to do it for the sake of Kaoru's and Kenji's happiness although from the look of Kenji and what he had said to him about Kaoru, it didn't go as he had planned. He still felt the pain that wrenched in his heart when he had told him that he hated him. He didn't blame him though! He was sad excuse for a father, never around when his son needed him for help or to lean on for comfort. He never even got to teach him the things he wanted to. When he left to wander, again it was like a sudden impulsive decision he didn't think twice about the future of his son's life or his wife's, he was just thinking that they wouldn't be happy with him around messing it up with his tortured soul. He was scared that if he stayed he would just bring them all down with him, if he weren't going to be happy he thought that somebody should be. He began to let a tear seep through his eye but forced it away as quick as possible. He didn't like to cry even when his pain was unbearable. He had done it again let someone he cared about get hurt. He remembered how he had let Tomoe down and how he ended up killing her in the end. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Kaoru; he refused with all his heart to not let her down. He had to find Kenji and try to make peace with him at least till they found Kaoru. He didn't want her to have to pay for his stupid mistakes. He then left the position of standing still that he had been in for so long to go and find Kenji. He then thought up of the most possible place he might be at. Since he didn't know his son that well, he decided to think of a place that he himself wouldn't go and start from there.

Yahiko left the dojo early to go find Sanosuke. He left a sign on the door to the dojo telling all the students that practice would be cancel today. He knew that Kaoru would probably kill him for canceling her classes, but her life was more important than that. He had no idea where he would be at, since he was always somewhere new and could be anywhere in Japan. The best place he could think to go was Saitou's home, since he was the one who told Sano what his missions would be. He recalled how mad Sano was when the government told him that he would have to work with Saitou, his head almost grew 5 sizes bigger, his skin changed through about 14 shades of red until he almost was ready to pop. Sano never liked Saitou all too much and neither did Saitou himself. Nevertheless, Sano expected the conditions anyway because he wanted to be able to see if he could find Kenshin anywhere out there so that he could kill him for not saying goodbye to him for the second time in his life. Yahiko finally made it to Saitou's home he knocked on the door just as Tokio his wife had answered the door greeting him with her lovely smile. 

" Oh hi Yahiko." Yahiko eloquently smiled back at her. She was looking beautiful today in her cherry blossom kimono. 

" So what can I do for you?" 

" I'm looking for Saitou! I need find him right away." Her smile simmered down a bit into a half smile.

" He's not here at the moment, I'm sorry!" If he wasn't there then he probably was most likely at the police station. He probably should have asked him the last time they were together at the dinner in the inn, but he was to in a worry about Kenji finding Kenshin to ask him where Sano was. He needed to know where he was for sure, so that he wouldn't have to waste anytime looking for Sano.

" Do you know where I could find him?" He questioned her in a hurry. 

" Well I don't know exactly were he went." She began to smile at him. " I do have an idea! Why don't you wait here for him? He should be back soon!" Yahiko really needed to find him right away, but he didn't know where he would be, the man so strange he could never figure him out. He also knew that he always went to the strangest places he couldn't even imagine. It probably would be best if he did wait for him.

" Alright I suppose I could wait for him here for awhile!" she then opened her door a little wider so that he could enter. He went through the door just as she closed it behind him.

" Make your self at home! While I make us some tea." She said eloquently while walking to the kitchen.

Kenji walked through the village with his head in the clouds. He watched the children play around with each other. He found it rather amazing how free they were as children; they had no worries at all. He wished he was a child again and things were how they use to be. He hated to admit it but he did miss having fun with his father, he missed having his family together. He hated the pass few years of his life, it was hectic all the time and his heart became all cold and loveless from the lack of love he had received from everyone around him. He walked through this village seeing all happy families around him, they all seemed so full of love but he knew deep down that they were probably just putting happy façade on for there children's sake and well being. He really hated his father but it was hard sometimes hew his father after all he should be able to love him but he couldn't bring himself to care and love him like he use to. He guessed that only reason why he ever loved his father was because he didn't know what kind of man he really was. Only that he was his father a strong and pride full man who he thought loved him back but obviously it wasn't true other wise why would he leave him alone all his life did he not care about him at all. Kenji then decided that it just was no use he couldn't for full his promise to Yahiko to bring his father back with him, he would just have to save his mother on his own. He needed to hurry then and get back to Tokyo so that he devise a plan with out the use of Kenshin as a distraction to get her out. He was almost out of the village towards Kyoto when an alarming site stopped him. His father was standing there staring at him blankly. He decided to just ignore him and walk around him, and that's just what he did. 

Kenshin turned around to his son who had just blown him off." I knew if I waited here long enough I would find you! That I did!" He began to slowly smile painfully. 

Kenji had stopped when his words came to his ears. He was waiting for him but why? This had to be good. He then turned to face his father. " What do you want now? Haven't you done enough?" he said disdainfully. 

" That's the problem I haven't done enough. I am coming with you to save Kaoru. I don't care if you hate me, but Kaoru doesn't deserve to have to suffer because of it. That she doesn't." he said simply as he tried to fight his pain away. He couldn't help it he loved his son so much, and he hated having to repeat those hurtful words that were said to him. His son just stared at him his eye's were full of suspicion.

" Oro? I mean it I want to help!" 

" I guess I'm wont breaking my promise then." Kenji said as he reluctantly agreed to allow him to come along with him." Just as long as you stay out of my way and don't talk to me. I think it best that we don't get into another fight a least till we find my mother, then after that I will make you pay." He said his bluntly as he walked away heading towards Kyoto again. He had allowed his father to go only so that he could use him as he had planned to in the beginning as a distraction to save his mother. He didn't trust his father to save her or even help at all, he'd bet by the time he made it to Kyoto his father would most likely just run off again leaving his mother to die in the hands of that low life kidnapper of hers. 

Yahiko sat down with tokio to have a cup of tea and wait for Saitou. 

" So Yahiko, how has life been treating you lately?" She questioned curiously. Yahiko's face fell.

" I have been better. However, Kaoru has it worse then me. That's why I need to find Saitou!" Her facial expressions filled with worry.

" What's wrong with Kaoru? Is she alright?"

" I really don't know if she's alright because she's been kidnapped! So that's why I need Saitou's help, I need to find out where Sanosuke is!" He then picked up his tea to take a sip of it. Tokio put her hand over her mouth while her face full of shock.

" Well do you know who took her?" Yahiko shook his head vigorously. 

" We have no idea, the only thing we know for sure is he wants Kenshin and plans on using Kaoru to get to him." She sighed in concern. Yahiko let out a deep breath he felt so bad for Kaoru she was alone all by her self he knew she was a strong willed person, he just hoped she would be strong enough until they came up with a plan to save her. 

" Well how is Kenji taking the news?" 

" I think he's going to kill Kenshin!" he blurted out irritatingly.

" No why would he do such an awful thing like that?" she interrogated him eloquently.

" Because he blames his father for his mother being captured not to mention that he has hated him for the longest time for leaving him and her alone to go wander off again." He answered her inquiring question with certain sadness to his voice. 

" Oh..." she said in dejection. The door slammed close as Saitou entered the house.

" I'm home darl...." He then saw Yahiko with his wife; his eyes became dark and narrow. "What are you doing here?" Yahiko grinned at him menacingly.

" It's nice to see you too!" He shot back at Saitou who now had a rather exceptionally scary look in his eyes. Tokio looked at both of them as they stared at each other evilly confused. 

" Um darling Yahiko needs you r help, you will help the dear wont you, RIGHT!" She eyed him wickedly. Saitou gulped as he saw the scary look in his wife's eyes.

" Ah yeah of course I will!" he then turned to look at Yahiko who was enjoying the scared look in Saitou's eye's. He had never seen him scared like that before. Saitou gave him a death look as he noticed him laughing to himself at his expense. " What do you want now?" he then took out a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it; he then stuck it in his mouth inhaling it slowly as he waited for his question to be answered. Yahiko smirked at him.

" I need you tell me where you stationed Sanosuke?" He then dropped, his cigarette from his hand his eyes became very serious.

" I stationed the idiot in jail." He said calmly as he stomped his foot on the cigarette so that his house wouldn't burn down. His wife shot him a dirty look as she watched him almost destroy their house. 

" Why did you do that?" Yahiko questioned curiously. 

" Because he botched a mission." He shot back at him fiercely. Yahiko became confused.

" So why would you put him in jail." He began to laugh evilly.

" He's a moron and I put all the morons in jail!" Yahiko sighed deeply to himself.

" Well could you take me to him I need his help to find Kaoru!" 

" That rooster head is pointless, why would you even want his help!" he said sarcastically. Yahiko became rather irritated that he wouldn't just let things be simple. Tokio became infuriated at her annoying husband.

" Take him to his friend otherwise, you have to sleep out side for a week." She growled at her terrified husband. Yahiko began to laugh silently to himself; it was so funny watching her keeping him inline.

" Yes ma'am!" he stared at her warily. She then left the room giving him the chance to let loose his long hold of breath.

" Oh dear god I'm safe now!" Yahiko began to laugh hysterically.

" Ha, Ha the legendary wolf is whipped." Saitou began to growl at him ferociously.

" You're lucky that my wife is here otherwise I would have killed by now!" He then stopped laughing; he gulped in fear. " Don't worry your safe, come one lets go." He then walkout the door, Yahiko followed slowly behind him.

When they finally arrived at the jail, He couldn't see Sano anywhere.

" Well where is he?" He questioned; Saitou began to smile devilishly.

" He's at the very way back!" he then began to lead Yahiko to a small chamber door made of some type of strong metal.

" Saitou is that you cause if it is? I'm going to kill you!" Yahiko could recognize the whiny voice as Sano's. Saitou began to laugh.

" I'd like to see you follow through with that treat." A loud boom on the door made the jailhouse shake.

" Fine if I can't punch it open then I guess I have no chose but to, Futea no Kiwami." It hit the jail door violently.

" Ouch! Why didn't it work?" The door and the station were still intact. Saitou began to laugh evilly.

" Yes it works, I knew it would. I made this jail chamber especially for you. I spent thousands of yen to have it made just for an occasion like this one." Sano started to scream at him furiously.

" Why you!" Yahiko shook his head vigorously.

" Do you mean to tell me that you had nothing better to do with your time then find a way to permanently incarcerate Sano." Yahiko asked in astonishment with a hint of amusement in his voice. Saitou then put the silencer on the chamber so that Sano couldn't hear him and he wouldn't have to listen to his annoying bickering. 

" Saitou dear I have been looking all over for you." She smiled at him as she saw the steel chamber." Oh I see you kept you promise."

" Tokio don't you trust me, I'm hurt." He then he put his hand over his heart and gave her a look of mock sadness." Tokio what are you doing, a jail cell is no place for you." She began to smile at him all knowingly.

" You're not a wimp dear and neither am I, you do still remember what lead us getting married." She began to blush. Yahiko looked to Tokio and then at Saitou. Tokio had a dreamy look on her face while Saitou became exceptionally pale, a thought then formed in Yahiko's head * Black mail. * He then turned to look at Tokio.

" So what did lead to you two getting married?" he asked curiously, then he slide his head of towards Saitou if anything he had gotten paler as his wife began to talk. * This had to be good black mail if he's acting like this. * An even dreamier smile swept across her face.

" Well, when I was a young girl I was much like Kaoru, although back then in the days of Edo women who used swords were looked down upon." She smiles happily as she goes onto say. " But I saw Saitou fighting and watched the battle in awe, he was so strong. After the fight I approached him with my sword drawn and challenged him to a fight. I was so taken aback when he accepted and even more when I actually won the fight." She then sighed all dreamy like. " Well a few day's later Saitou sought me out, when he found me he said ' Tokio, dear, I haven't been able to get my mind of you since the day we fought. You were the first person to actually win against me, but Tokio you not only won the battle, you also won my heart, Tokio will you marry me?' and of course I said yes, the ceremony was beautiful, not to mention the honeymoon." Realizing what she had said to them, a blush crept to her face. 

" Okay I think that's enough information." Banishing the blush from his cheeks, Yahiko began to laugh uncontrollably. " Saitou I had no idea you could be so romantic." Not making any eye contact Saitou growled. " Do you want to release the moron or not?" He asked through clenched teeth. " Oh yeah, don't you dare say anything to the moron otherwise I will be forced to kill you, I don't care if you Kenshin's friend or not." Yahiko didn't flinch at him at all, he knew that Saitou wouldn't ever kill him not if he black mailed him; he began to think of all the wondrous things he could make him do with his new found knowledge. Saitou then went up to the chamber and opened all one hundred locks that concealed the door from opening. Sano came flying out of the chamber smacking his head on the ground. 

" What were you guy taking about without me?" He then looked up to see Tokio standing there; He smiled at her as he stood from the ground. He then ran up to her and embraced her softly. " It's good to see you again, where you the one who broke me out?" Tokio's eyes grew wide as she pushed him off. 

" No she was the one who put you in!" Saitou informed him simply. " And if you ever touch her again I will kill you!" Sano looked at him sourly.

" I'm married you know? I only think of her as a friend!" Saitou cocked an eyebrow and was about to talk but was cut off by Yahiko.

" Wait a minute! I thought you put Sano in jail for botching a job?" He questioned him confusingly. Saitou glared at Sano.

" I did! I had him be my wife's bodyguard, so she wouldn't get hurt and the moron totally scared her to death, to the point she begged me to lock him up forever. So that what I did." He informed Yahiko. He nodded.

" Sano we need to talk!" he said getting down to the point, he had come there for in the first place. Sano slid his head to look at him.

" What is it Yahiko?" He said getting a little worried by strange look on Yahiko's face. 

" Kaoru has been kidnapped!" He said sharply with sadness. Sano's facial expressions became full of worry.

" What! Missy is missing." He said his eyes opened wide in shock. " Has anyone told Kenshin yet?" Yahiko Sighed. 

" Kenji went to tell him and bring him home." Sano became even more shocked at the thought of Kenji seeing his father again.

" Are you crazy? Why would you let him go? A more important question how'd you get him too?"

Kenji walked with his father in silence for about an hour. He had told him not to talk to him and he had listened, but the silence was really getting to him. He wanted to talk so bad, but he knew that he didn't have anything nice to say to him so there would really be no point; they would just end up fighting and they didn't have time for that right now. He just hoped that they would make it home in one piece and that he wouldn't end up losing control and killing the man. Time would only tell if that would happen.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I ended this stupidly, but I needed to save the rest of the story for the next chapter.

****

Chapter 7:

Through the Forest in One Piece?


	7. Through the Forest in One Piece?

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture 

Chapter 7: 

Through the Forest in One Piece? 

They've been walking through the forest for what felt like hours. Not a single village could be seen for miles. Kenji was becoming restless; it was now night and they would have stay in forest for tonight. He just would have to tell Kenshin, but by the looks that were on his face when he turned to look at him, he already knew. That made it a lot easier on him that Kenshin already had figured out what was on his mind. 

" I'm going to get some fire wood." Kenji said in a dull voice. He didn't know any other way to say it, he didn't want to be cheerful about it, if he was like that, then Kenshin might of thought that everything was okay between them, which it definitely wasn't. He still hated him although he tries to act like he cared about Kaoru at all. Kenshin just nodded his answer, accepting his proposal; like he needed him to accept it, he would have gone either way. He figured that the more time he's away from him the less chance they would have to get into another fight. Kenji walked through the forest picking up the bits of firewood he found lying around him. He tried not to look for them quickly he rather take his time looking. He looked up at the sky for minute; the stars were out tonight, lighting up the whole sky for miles. He could feel instant warmth looking at those stars; he remembered when he was a young child he would sit with his mom and watch those same stars and they would sit there and dream together. He smiled at that thought, it was one of the few times he actually felt loved. He just hoped she could hold on until he gets there to save her.

The agonizing pain could be felt through her whole body. The pain was unbearable, she felt like her ribs had been shattered and her stomach couldn't even be felt anymore, it was as if it were gone. Kaoru opened her eye's slowly to see no one was in the room with her, she was alone again. She sat up slowly but stopped half way, her eyes opened wide as she let out a deep sigh. That pain she couldn't feel before in her stomach had now shown its true colors. She looked down at her stomach only to see it had been bandaged up, along with her leg, had Hiroshi done this for her? She shook that thought from her head. Why would he do that? Still if he didn't do it than who did? Kaoru bit her lip and gradually stood from the ground trying not to re open her wounds or make them hurt worse. Once she was up, she headed for the door. She wasn't sure if she was there alone or not but if she was maybe, she could make another break for it. She held her hand to the walls to help gain some composure, and then steadily moved towards the door. Once she was out completely from the hut, she could see Hiroshi standing out there. He wasn't alone though, he was talking to someone, and she had never seen him before anywhere. A light glare in her eye's portrayed her suspicions that the person wasn't here for a nice conversation; they weren't having any normal conversation. For some reason her womanly, intuition told her that they were talking about what there going to do with her. A fear slowly crept its way into her heart. What were they planning? What were they going to do to her? She bit her lip even harder trying to allay those fears to rest; she needed to be strong at least until she could find a way out of this place. The man finally left Hiroshi side and he was beginning to turn towards her to the hut. Kaoru had noticed him getting ready to turn back to the hut; she quickly turned herself around so that she could hop her way back inside before he saw her. She could feel a slight chill go up her spin as she slipped and began to fall backwards. For some reason she wasn't hitting the ground, it was like she had stopped in mid air. She looked over her head to see that Hiroshi had caught her before she could fall.

" You should be more careful! You wouldn't want crack your skull open now would you!" He said with a smile that made her shutter inside. Why would he care anyway? In fact, did he even save her from falling? The person was so hard to figure out, his emotions were all over the place. She could never figure out what he was thinking or even feeling. He had just beaten the crap out of her a while ago and now he was worried about her breaking her head. What was with this person? She stood up from his arms slowly, keeping her eyes closely on him. 

" Thanks! I guess!" was all she could get out; her head was so full of thoughts right now she couldn't figure out what to say to him. She really wanted to ask him why he had beaten her and then turn around to worry about her, but couldn't figure out if that was the right thing to ask now. He smiled at her again but this time his eyes were on fire with power and hatred, it was the first time she could actually sense his emotions at all.

" Where going to be leaving here real soon to the docks! Then we I will set my final plan in motion!" Kaoru's eye's opened wide. He was planning something about her with that other person! Her womanly intuition was right! The only question on her mind was, why?

" Why would we need to go to the docks?" she asked curiously. What reasons would they have for visiting a place such as that? Her eye's darted open as he began to laugh mirthlessly at her; she then realized what he had planed… To take her away in a boat so that not even Kenshin could reach her and she wouldn't be able to escape either.

" I can see it in your eye's, you figured me out. How lovely! I have even picked out the nicest boat for you!" He smiled sadistically, making her shutter even more than she already was. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hut. It was a sudden impulsive decision and she didn't know what he was thinking at the time. He then threw her down on the floor; she let out a sigh as her stomach began to bleed again from the force of the fall. She pulled her head up from the ground as well as she could so she could see what he was doing. He appeared to be peaking out side the hut door. What was he doing? He looked as though he was in a bit of fear of something. She became very curious to know what he was doing but didn't have enough energy to get the words out properly. Her stomach was hurting her badly she began to sweat as she breathed in and out slowly. 

" Oh! Good! I thought that police were coming over here!" He sighed as he slid his face over to look at her. His mouth opened wide with horror as he saw all the blood from the wound he had given her all over the place. He quickly ran over to her and held her in his hands.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to reopen your wounds like this!" he then pulled out a box from his bag of luggage. He took out some more bandages.

" This might hurt a little so might want to brace you!" he warned her in a serious tone of voice. He slowly moved his hand under her back and began to move her up to a sitting position. Kaoru began to shed tears as the pain grew to be too much for her to handle. She sighed while she breathed in and out repeatedly hoping to let some of the pain fade away. He wrapped the bandages around her waist area slowly and firmly trying not to put her in any more pain then she was already in.

Kenshin was still waiting for Kenji to return with the firewood. He starred up into the starlit sky. * It is so beautiful out tonight and I wish you were right here with me, so I could share it with you. That I do! * A smile then crept upon his face as he remembered the last time they sat under the stars together. It was a beautiful day and he had just made his vow never to use a sword again. He was so happy that he could finally leave his old past life behind him and he could concentrate all his time on his family. He recalled how Kaoru pulled him by the arm and dragged him all the way out side to sit under the tree, to see the stars and celebrate his new life. It was one his favorite times he had spent with her and he would never forget the smiles she had given him, it made him truly happy every time he saw her smile. He was broken away from his peaceful thoughts as he heard a loud crash, he looked on to the ground to see a pile of wood sitting in front of him and then looked up to see Kenji looking at him blankly.

" I got the firewood," he said in voice that almost sounded dead. It made Kenshin shutter as he felt the coldness from his son's heart. He could still feel in very distant place of his son's soul, which was still warm and caring. * He must of be keeping it locked away from everyone around him, putting up a barrier around himself so that no one could see him for what he really was, a good person who has just lost his way in the world. * He smiled after along period of frowning. * My son doesn't love me! But that doesn't mean I wont try and help unfreeze his heart. He looks at the world completely lost and alone and it's my fault for that, so I will help him fix what I took from him. It's the least I could give him for everything I have put him through. * He then noticed that Kenji was glaring at him furiously trying to hold it back. His son wanted him dead, and he was trying to allay those feelings so he wouldn't kill him. That made him very sad! Nevertheless, it didn't matter that much at the moment. The only things that really matter to him where saving Kaoru and healing his sons wounded heart. He knew that it was already too late for him to act like a father to Kenji now, but he still had to try. He then noticed the smile that was plastered to his face. The smile soon faded away from his lips; he let it go because he knew that Kenji was glaring at him for that purpose.

" That's good!" was all he could get out to his unhappy son. Kenshin held one of the sticks between his hands and began to rub it against the other wood pieces causing it to start a fire. Kenshin smiled, as the fire grew larger right before his very eyes. He then looked up at Kenji who didn't seem all that enthusiastic about it. He held no facial expressions what so ever. They had the fire now all they needed was the food. Kenshin was sure that Kenji didn't have any which is why he took some fish from the village. He had gotten it free from their village leader for all his help. He threw the fish he had gotten onto the fire so that they could cook so that they were okay to be eaten. He then backed up a bit from the fire to lie up against a nearby tree. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the fish to be cooked.

Kenji watched his father closely as he lie up against the tree. He didn't know what his father was up to. He had thrown enough fish on there for the both of them. Surely, he didn't think that he would accept anything from him. He was hungry though.

Kaoru sat up from the ground checking out her new Bandages which where given to her by none other then her own kidnapper. This was the weirdest kidnapping she had ever been in. He took care of her as if she was his guest staying with him for a while. It was very strange to her how nice he was being, but it was better then him beating her up all the time. Hiroshi was sitting across from her; he watched her closely sending chills down her spin as she had felt his eye's burning into her very soul. She looked up from her bandages to star him right in the eyes.

" Do you feel better now?" He questioned her. That was it! She would just have to ask him.

" Why do you even care?" she asked suspiciously. That question had been bugging her ever since she woke up to find her wound that he had given her treated by him.

" I want revenge on the Battousai! But I refuse to sink to his level and kill innocent people who don't deserve to die!" He said seriously with a little hint of anger. She could feel the hurt in his soul that time, when he spoke. She still didn't understand why he wanted revenge on Kenshin but one thing she did understand was that he did if not worse sink to his level by beating her up.

" I don't believe Kenshin to be a murder of innocent people like you say he is, but one thing has crossed my why do you want revenge on Kenshin? Please tell me!" she asked hopefully. She had asked him this question once before but never received an answer, she just hoped that maybe he would tell her this time around. Hiroshi looked at her with smile then a frown.

" I think you ask to many questions! However, if it will ease your mind, I want revenge for something that he took away from me. That's all I will tell you!" he said as he stood from the ground. 

" Come on now, its time to head out!" Kaoru stood up with a sigh. She had wished to learn more about him but it didn't seem to be happening now. She would just have to try and get information on him later. They both walked out of the hut; he clenched his hand around hers tightly so that she couldn't run away. They both headed up the hill towards the docks.

" If you scream or say anything to anyone around us as we head to the boat, I will kill everyone who hears. If don't want to put countless lives in danger I suggest that you keep quiet." He said coldly.

Kenshin sat up fast from the tree; he could smell that the fish was done being cooked. He took the fish from the fire. 

" Look Kenji! I already know that you hate me and wouldn't expect you to ever except anything from me but you need to have a full stomach for the battle up ahead of us. That you do!" He said simply and honestly there was a hint of an untamed sadness within him. Kenji looked at him blankly as he looked towards the ground sharply.

" Why do you even care if I eat or not!" Kenji asked him skeptically. Kenshin sighed heavily.

" I don't feel like fighting with you right now just know that no matter what you think I will always love you. That I do! So please just take the food!" He choked out little by little as he watched his sons expressions go into a bit of a shock. Kenji closed his eyes as he held his hand out.

" Fine, whatever!" Kenshin smiled at his son acceptance of the food. They both eat their fish in silence once they were done they both lied down for a rest. 

The next morning came sooner then expected. Kenji opened his eyes slowly to see that his father was already getting himself ready to go on. He sat up firmly in his place; he then yawned as he stretched out a bit. When his eyes were completely open and he was completely awake he stood from his place to go on as well. 

" Let's head down this path I know it to be a short cut into Kyoto. That I do!" Kenshin said seriously as he pointed to the south. Kenji nodded his acceptance to his father's idea not wanting to get into another fight. He was still tired from the last one they had. He followed his father though the bushes and the tree's until they had reached another path. Then they both began to follow up the path. Kenji watched his father in wonder. * Did he mean that? Does he really love me despite the fact of me telling him I hate him? * He then went into shock. * What are you thinking Kenji? Snap out of it! He doesn't love anyone but himself. * He then shook his head of all thoughts. His father had come to a complete stop in front of him, which almost caused him to crash into him.

" What's wrong now?" Kenji asked coldly. Kenshin turned to look at him his eyes were so dark looking right now. * Those are…. Manslayer eye's. * He thought in shock at what he had just witnessed.

" Kenji Follow me!" He said with a feeling that Kenji had felt from him before it was one that could only come from a manslayer. He followed Kenshin in curiosity at what would make him act this way. Kenshin began to his godlike speed to rush through the forest. In a matter of minutes he was gone leaving Kenji in the dust with his mouth hanging open.

" He's fast!" He then used his own godlike speed to follow him. He wondered now more then ever what had made him act this way. He could see his father stopped up a head of him he seemed to be holding something in his hands. Once he was close, enough he could finally make out what it was…. It was a young child that was soaked head to toe in blood.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I'm done with this chapter; the next one will be more interesting.

****

Chapter 8:

A Girl and Her Village!

JA NE see ya till then. 


	8. A Little Girl and Her Village!

****

A Wandering Soul/ A vicious Capture 

****

Chapter 8: 

A little girl and her village! 

Kenji watched in horror as Kenshin examined the little girl. He felt in his stomach a gut-wrenching knot of agonizing pain. It was really horrible seeing a small child in total misery as it must have been in. he couldn't even imagine what had done this to her, most likely thieves. He walked up closer to Kenshin and the child. Kenshin kept his eyes on the child never once looking up at him; it made Kenji feel very weird. His father barely even knew this child, yet he acted as if he had lost one of his own. Kenji kneeled down next to him and the child. 

" Is she dead?" he choked out in total disarray. He wasn't sure what to believe at this point, he just hoped that the child was okay. Kenshin still kept his man slayer eyes on the young child.

" She's okay, this isn't even her own blood that it most certainly is not," he said in his deep cold samurai voice. That voice he couldn't even begin to describe it quite right. No other would possess that voice except a true manslayer of the revolution. He truly was the Hitokiri Battousai that everyone made him out to be, but even so, that still doesn't mean he is a great caring person that everyone makes him out as. * I don't care if he's a true manslayer or not, he still deserves to rot in hell for what he did to my mother. I will never forgive him. * He soon shook his head of the antagonizing thoughts of his father.

" If it's not her blood then whose is it?" he asked vaguely keeping all emotions inside. Kenshin clenched his fists tightly as he picked the child up from the ground. Both Kenshin's eye's were still a deep yellow for the time being then as he stared his son in the eye's it slowly faded away into a calm magenta. 

" Take the child, I have to go save the village." Kenji accepted the child with no inquiries made. Even so, he still didn't understand the part about saving the village.

" What do you mean save the village?" he asked in a fluster. 

" This child's village is under attack, I can smell the blood from here I must go. That I most certainly do." He said as he readied himself to run. His father was going to leave his mother once more; they weren't supposed to be making pit stops on a hunch. He grabbed his father's kimono tightly before he could make his clean get away.

" Hold on a second your not going anywhere." He said coldly. Kenshin looked over his shoulder eyes wide open.

Kaoru walked silently across the docks with Hiroshi. She kept her demeanor straight not allowing anyone to suspect something from her. Hiroshi had told her that if she screamed for help then he would kill anyone who heard. Hiroshi had his arm locked around hers not allowing her to get away. Although she really wanted to yell for help, she wouldn't for the sake and well being of everyone around her. She hated meaningless slaughter and wouldn't allow anyone to get kill because of her stupidity. She sighed heavily to herself; she really hoped that everyone was doing okay with out her. She smiled inwardly; She pondered that one for a while. Yahiko was probably frantically looking around the dojo for food. He probably didn't even know she was gone and most likely he didn't care. She just hoped that he was taking care of things around the dojo while she was gone. He face became sad somewhat; the thought of Kenji soon entered her mind. He was still just a young boy, granted he was a very strong and smart young man but still, he was just human although he would act otherwise. He still cried and hurt just like every human person should. Though she knew he tried to hide it from her desperately, she could feel his pain inside her soul; she did give birth to him after all. Her eyes were suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she saw Saitou patrolling the area. 

Kenshin ripped his kimono out of his son's grasp. He then gazed up at his son blankly. 

" What are you trying to do?" he asked coldly. Just what was his son trying to prove? 

" You're not going anywhere, we're saving my mother and that's all were going to do." He stated simple and plain without any confusion. Kenji opened his eye's wide with disdain.

" How could you even think about doing anything else, when my mom could be dead! You were supposed to come along only to save her." He laughed coldly. " Looks like your going to run away again, how typical of you." Kenshin glared at his son deeply. How could he think that of him, he would never let her down, nor would he run away from her when she's in trouble! 

" Kenji, I would never run away from your mother, not when she's in trouble or in need of me." He them grinned at him.

" You just don't under stand but hopefully someday you will." He stated hopefully. Kenji began to growl at him.

" What don't I understand, what that you're a piece of trash?" He replied in disarray. Kenshin just smiled at him solemnly.

" You don't understand... if I don't help this village out, Kaoru would never forgive me." He then looked away from him.

" Take care of that child, I will meet you in Kyoto until then know that I'm counting on you." He said as began to walk off only to be stopped by Kenji's voice.

" Wait," he said vaguely. Kenshin came to an utter stop. He didn't know what his son wanted now he had thought that he had made himself perfectly clear.

" Kenji I told you..." Before he could finish his statement Kenji had cut him off.

" I know what you said and, your not going anywhere without me." Kenji smiled devilishly. " Besides I wouldn't want let my mom down and let you get killed, you don't use a sword anymore remember." Kenshin still didn't face him but his eyes were wide open in shock. His son might have learned something and is willing to get along, and besides that hunch he didn't use a sword anymore so, he would need his sons help.

" Fine, hurry up, we have to hurry. That we do." He smiled as he once more used his godlike speed to get to the village.

Kenji had no idea why he had just done what he had done; it was like a sudden impulsive decision. He didn't know why he allowed his father to leave his mother again, he just guess it had something to do with what he had said about her never forgiving him if he let that village and it's people down. It was too late now to go back, he would just have to follow him. He looked down at the unconscious child in his arms. She was a very cute child in fact she was so adorable he couldn't help but smile at her. He was happy that all that blood on her wasn't her own that meant she was going to be okay. The only thing that really bugged him was how the blood had made his way onto her sweet innocent tiny body. Enough thinking, it was time now to get going. He held the child close and very secure. He was going to be running fast and he didn't want anything to happen to the small girl in his arms. With the adjustments made he then used his god-like speed close to his fathers and followed his tracks. He just hoped that he would be able to catch up to his father in time.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. Saitou was in plain view of her; if he saw her maybe, he would help. She wasn't sure if he would help her but it was worth a try. The only problem was that if she announced her presence then Hiroshi would kill all that heard. She then caught a glimpse of a small Kimono store; she then got an idea.

" Hiroshi," she whispered for only his ears. He looked down upon her with curiosity.

" What is it?" he asked calmly not to stir up some glances from the people around them. 

" Don't you think it might be a good idea to get me some new clothes so no one will recognize me." She asked hopefully. He then looked at her in deep thought.

" There's a small Kimono hut over there." She pointed in the direction of the shop. Thankfully, enough Saitou was standing near by it and thankfully, enough he agreed to her proposal. 

" Fine." He then jerked her in the direction of the Kimono hut. When they were there, a very nice young woman came out to their aid.

" What can I do for you on this fine evening?" Kaoru didn't listen to her to say the least. Instead, she kept focus of Saitou, if she were ever going to make an escape now would be the time. Hiroshi looked at her curiously.

" Which one do you want?" Not caring she answered.

" Why don't you pick for me." He nodded and turned back to the woman of the hut. It was time now, time to get Saitou to notice her. She thought of the best way to get him to notice her. She backed up towards him and fell over next to him. Saitou took the time to look down at her; she lifted her head up to him.

" Raccoon girl, is that you?" she smiled inwardly as her plan had worked.

Kenji had finally caught up to Kenshin. He was just standing there like a statue. Once he had stood next to him to see what had done this to him, he also turned to stone at the sight before him. It was horrible, homes and buildings were on fire and people's screams could be heard all over. 

" What on earth has done this to them?" He asked his already angered father curiously.

" It's not what it's who? And we're about to find out." He said as he started to venture down through the village. Kenji soon followed him. 

The village was worn, all the house and huts destroyed. There were bodies everywhere and people screaming and crying as they ran away. It was clear now that village was being under attack. The little girl in Kenji's arms began to squirm slightly. He stopped in his place breathing in some air without exhaling.

" I think she's waking up." Kenshin turned in shock to look at the moving child. He made his way towards them with a look of hope. The young girl's eye's slowly opened; she looked up at Kenji with pained expressions.

" Mommy, daddy." She cried out softly. She gasped heavily as her eyes gazed deeply into Kenji.

" Ah…" the child moaned. Her eyes slowly lingered away from him to what he did not know. The child then squirmed out of his arms to the ground. His eye's opened wide as she climbed into the arms of a dead women and man. 

" Mommy, Daddy, come back I need you." She cried in pain. The child had little bits of beaded tears clinging to her soft face. His heart just about stopped in that moment. Seeing her sad really bugged him. He then sat down next to her. Kenshin just stood near and watched.

" Is this your mother and father?" he questioned her calmly, not to scare to more tears. The little girl gasped with a minor shutter.

" My mommy and daddy are gone…to heaven… I'm scared," she said breathing heavily from crying. Kenji scooted closer to her. His eyes were filled with tenderness something, which he had not expressed in a long time. 

" Your mommy and daddy are going to better place and you don't have to be scared or afraid because even though there gone they will always be watching you from afar." he stated truthfully with care. The little girl smiled innocently making his heart skip a beat. She then stood from her dead parents, standing there for only a moment's time she then ran to Kenji arms wide open. When the embrace finally connected, he gasped his eyes shot open wide in shock only for a minute as it had simmered down into a soft gentle loving smile. He then accepted her gesture and hugged her back firmly.

" You will be okay as long as you believe you will be." he persuaded trying to make her feel better about her situation. He didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing, he just had too, her smile melted away some of the ice in his heart allowing some of his better emotions to shine through and because of that factor he was able to feel a caring emotion for her. The little girl let go of him solemnly with a delicate smile. He in return smiled back. Kenshin finally after their moment was over sat down next them. 

" What is your name?" He asked. The little girl became somewhat frighten of him and hid behind Kenji. Kenji and Kenshin both looked at each other with utter confusion. 

" What's wrong?" Kenji asked the little girl curiously. The small child peaked slowly from behind him, gazing up at him with dreadful eye's to which he didn't want to see on the innocent child.

" He's evil man… killed my mommy and daddy." She choked out in bits and pieces. Kenji then turned to his father in disarray, he hadn't quite figured out just what happened. When it finally sunk into his mind his grew with more confusion. He knew that although his father had his faults many to which he wanted him dead for but murdering innocent people wasn't one of them.

" Um I think you got it wrong." he smiled at her. " You see this man right here is a major chicken and couldn't hurt a fly not even if he tried." he explained to her happily. The little girl began to laugh for the first time since he had met her. Kenji then turned to look at his father who had an exceptionally sour look in his eyes.

" Not harming the innocent is not being cowardly." he then held his index fingers up. " The ones who would be a coward are those people who kill. That they would." Kenji began to laugh to his own surprise.

" You don't know how ridiculous you just looked." he laughed happily. He then did something that he hadn't done for such a long time... he mimicked him.

" You were all like." he scrunched his eye's up sourly and then in a deep voice. " Not killing the innocent isn't cowardly." he then pointed his finger up as his father had done so before him.

" If anyone's a coward it's the clouds. Am I right?" he said mockingly as he cracked up once more. The young girl also succumbed to his laughter and giggled herself. 

Kenshin began to laugh hysterically, his son had just made fun of him and it was actually funny. He then realized what just had happened, him and his son had just shared there first father son moment it such along time; his heart skipped a beat at that thought. He felt so happy at the moment he wished that it would always be that way, but knew that it probably wouldn't last long none gets over a grudge that easily.

Kenji had no understanding of what just had happened either and didn't care to reflect on it right now. He was still to busy laughing his head off at his stupid joke. The little girl sat in his lap like a sudden impulse he quit laughing to look down at her. The small child then looked up at him then at Kenshin with a complete smile.

" Sakura." she stated simply. They both gave her a look of sheer bafflement. " You asked me my name, its Sakura," she stated once more. They both lost their confusion.

" Oh that a pretty name." They both replied in unison. Kenji gulp has he and Kenshin stared into each other's eyes and quickly turned away. Kenji then returned his gaze to Sakura as she had told him her name. 

" So what happened to your village?" he questioned curiously. Sakura frowned in displeasure.

" They destroyed it." She said with trickling down her cheek. Kenji's eyes grew smaller. 

" Tell me what exactly happened? Who destroyed your village?" he interrogated her. The little girl shut her eyes and sighed.

" The evil bad men came and burned the village down everyone ran and they killed them all as they came to them." she paused looking over to her mother and father. " Mommy tried to save me when bad man tried to take me away and they killed her then daddy got really mad and fought them back and then they killed him to now Sakura is alone forever." She said with pained expressions. Kenji could feel his heart shatter into pieces at her sad story. He couldn't believe that people would actually do something this barbaric. His eyes grew darker in disdain, he was angry now and was thirsty, thirsty for revenge. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wahoo I updated FINALLY… I hope you all aren't mad at me. I had a lot to do, to get ready for High school I'm in the 10th grade you know and they give you a lot of homework. Well anywise, I will be updating this fic every weekend I hope you won't be mad at this little factor. Well any who, JA NE. 


	9. Heed the Call of Vengeance Hold me Close...

****

A Wandering Soul/ A Vicious Capture! 

Chapter 9:

Heed the Call of Revenge; Hold me Close to Your Heart

The day was filled with an eerie sent of in justice; Her heart is filled with hope as she looked on with bright eyes at the one before her. 

Kaoru hoped with all that was possible in the world that Saitou would recognize her. 

" Raccoon girl, is that really you?" She smiled Thankfully as he had remembered her. She had her chance now she could finally escape.

" Saitou don't look at me act like don't know me." She told him practically. He nodded and turned his attention towards a painting rack. 

" I thought you had been kidnapped," he stated bluntly as his own truth. Kaoru stood from the ground gradually, keeping her eyes at all the lovely kimonos for sale. 

" I am being kidnapped," she stated with a slight stutter. " You see the man at the kimono hut, he's kidnapped me." She said barely above whisper so that only his eyes could hear. 

" Well he's not looking right now, why don't you escape?" he questioned curiously. Kaoru sighed as she knew what would happen if she were to try.

" If I try to escape now, he would kill everyone who witnessed. I refuse to put anyone in danger because of me." Her voice was filled with terror. Saitou tilted his head slightly towards her. 

" Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asked in a deep harsh tone. Kaoru hoped that he would be willing to help her out.

" Well if you could, help me make a getaway without him knowing of my leave?" Saitou nodded his acceptance of her idea. She was thankful to him for his help. 

" What am I getting myself into?" Saitou whispered under his breath. 

Deep in the unknown forest Kenshin and Kenji were dealing with they're own problems, like a new child that has taking a liking to Kenji in which so did he. 

Kenji stood from the ground and Sakura. Turning to Kenshin, he glared vilely.

" Can't we stop them, we have to make this stop, this village and this girl don't deserve this?" he stated with anger. As He pointed at the burning village and dead bodies.

Kenshin smiled at his son, his eyes were filled with more emotions then he had seen showing from him in along time. Kenji really did still have a heart deep down inside of him; he just needed some help discovering it and what a better way then a child.

" Kenji that's just what I was planning, that I was." He conversed. Kenji then smiled at him with deep dark eyes. 

" Thanks," he paused only for a moment looking around at the smoldering village. " Come we have to hurry." He commanded with fretfulness. He walked about half down the village before he realized he had no clue where he was to go. 

" Um which way are we suppose to go again," he said in a fluster. He was to busy wanting revenge for this child to think clearly. Kenshin laughed with mirth. 

" Kenji you're getting ahead of yourself. We need to search the place out first." He said joyfully.

Kenji put his arm over his head to the base of his neck. His was full of splendor. 

" Whoops, I guess I was just overly excited is all, I'm mean its not like you get to fight side by side with the legendary Battousi everyday. Things like that just don't happen." He said with sort of pained expressions. His mouth was running but his heart and soul were somewhere else, it wasn't everyday he fought with his father. He was supposed to hate him and yet they have been bonding, that wasn't supposed to happen. He was planning on killing him not making up for lost time. It was too late now, no going back he would just have to live with how thing were turning out. He would still get his revenge some how. He then looked at Kenshin and there eyes met, Kenshin's eyes were filled with so many emotions he couldn't find any way to describe them.

" Mister," His thought and everything disappeared at the sound of a small innocent voice. He looked down to see Sakura smiling up at him; Her small hand grasped his Hakama pants. He forced himself to rid the sadness of his heart and smile, which he soon did. He knelt down next her, taking her hand from his pants and grasping it tightly. 

" What is it Sakura?" He said curiously. Her face fell as she looked down at the rocky dirt ground.

" Um Mister, my stomach hurts." She said placing her hand on her tender stomach. Kenji smiled gently as he knew what the problem was.

" That's because your hungry and by the way don't call me mister otherwise you make me sound old; call me Kenji." He then knelt down on the rocky dirt closer to her. " You can call him mister though cause he's really old." He said with a laugh, the little girl laughed at the joke to and nodded. He then turned to Kenshin with a half smile, he then noticed the glare in his eyes; he had figured out that they were talking about him behind his back.

" Kenshin, I'm going see if I can find her some food and while I do that why don't you scout out the area for whoever did this to theses people." He asked as not a question more like a command. He felt very weird after saying that, he felt like he was ordering around his father as if to say he was his boss. He expected after that type of talk with a command his father would be angry with him, yell, and fight with him to which he didn't want to deal with that right now. He looked up only to see a smile impelled on his lips. 

" Okay Kenji, I will come get you if I find anything." Kenshin said as he departed him heading through the path the spread the village apart. Kenji couldn't help but smile at his father he tried to pull it away with much force but soon found it inevitable. After he finished watching his father make his way through searching through the village, he looked down at Sakura with a cheerful smile. 

" Well let's go find you something to eat." he walked forward a notch only to notice that she wasn't following him.

" What's the matter?" He asked the small child who had a look of dissatisfaction looked at him weakly. She seemed troubled by something. After awhile of silence he was able to pick up on what the problem was. 

" Oh I see." He then walked over to her who sat on the dirt ridden ground; Kneeling down to her he lifted her over his shoulders with a happy beam. He had figured the unsatisfactory look in her eyes had to do with the fact she was tired and couldn't walk anymore and he took it as truth as she now looked on with a smile. It warmed his heart expediently to see her happy, he hadn't know this child long but for some unknown reason he never wanted her to be sad; it would kill every inch of him if she were to not always wear a smile.

Kenji walked on down the path, which his father had chosen as his destination. Marching through the village, he kept his eyes vigilant so he wouldn't miss a place that may have food. Every place they came across so far was either I the ground or on fire. His legs were beginning to tire and felt as if they were filled with sand. Still he walked on with the child who seemed to be in awe at how high she was off the ground; he smiled at that. His heart felt no longer closed off from the world as this child had rekindled his flames of life. His eyes caught a very small sight of a small place that read Kinako diner. He smiled happily as he had found this child of his, food. Picking up the pace on his heavily legs fled towards the small diner. 

" Hold on tight." he warned as he suddenly picked up the pace then ran straight and then down the center of the village then to the left to end up facing the diner. He swung the kid over his shoulders landing her safely to the ground. As they were to enter the diner, a vile voice could be heard behind him. 

" So you're here, good now I shall have my revenge on you Kenji Himura." Kenji's eyes slowly turned abode too face him. His eyes slowly open with shock, before him stood the pirate who he had fought and thought had killed on the boat to Kyoto. The little girl's cries could be heard behind his leg where she resided. He turned around to see complete horror and terror in the young child's eyes. 

" What's wrong Sakura?" He said curiously yet still hurt that she was crying. 

" Bad man kill mommy and daddy." She stated fretfully. Kenji's eyes opened wide with shock he then returned his gaze too the man before him.

" Is what she says the truth?" He asked callously. The man laughed horrendously.

" Its what brought you here is it not, then yes I did." Kenji's eyes went bitter with disdained. This man had killed her only chance at happiness and he will pay.

Heed the call vengeance

Don't let it become your essence 

If you fall 

So, will all

And the taste of pain

Will soon come as rain.

Kenji took his sword, which was not broken and charged at him with all his anger and all speed. Nothing could reach the him in the state, which he was no in, he cut off from the world only one thing stood in his mind… Revenge!

****

If you fall 

So, will all

So, take it by the hand

Don't let it be your land

Put the vengeful aside

Moreover, don't abide

If you do 

You will be consumed

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Whoops sorry about the poetic ending, I just felt like writing poetry at the moment I'm sorry. 

~

****

Anywise I don't really have anything left to say 

Nevertheless, do come back another day 

So that I won't cry

And die

Let it be known 

That I am happy

When you read a chappy

Then you're happy.

Whoops there goes the poetry mode again. Sorry ^_^ ^-^ :p :)

See you all another day,

****

Ja NE

~ Miyuu Tetsumi 


	10. The Call of the Cries of Blood Stop me P...

****

A Wandering Soul/ A Vicious Capture!

****

Chapter 10:

The Call of the Cries of the Blood Rain, Stop me Please!

****

Author note: this is the sequel part of **' Heed the Call of Revenge. Hold me Close to your Heart.'** However, it has a different name so, Enjoy! ^_^

****

Rain, rain, rain

It's been pouring today

I'm out in the open

Standing callous this way

In the midst of the small smoldering village lies the call of revenge. It sews all it's seeds and puts out the call to Kenji pulling him in its destructive grasp erasing all hesitation, awareness and right over wrong in his mind and heart. He stares down the man pirate before him like a stone. His eyes are dark, narrow and fill with callousness. This man was life and home wrecker for this small child, who now clanged to his Hakama pants for dear life, and countless other families just like her, at least now this sudden down pour of rain would put out the fire and salvage what was left of the village. The rain poured frantically down on them as if heaven was crying its tears of sorrow down upon them. Strands of Kenji's Orange reddish hair fell over the front of his face, taking his hand up he wiped them away with a cold glare. He was completely drenched now. The storm began to thicken; the crackling sound of anger flew from heaven lighting up the whole sky for miles. The storm was so bright that when it would strum across their faces it would create a silhouette of them against the ground. It was time now the revenge had seeped into the coarse of his veins; it had taken him over completely there would be no stopping him now. He unsheathed his sword in a serene state; his eyes were closed as he took his sword in hand, he took one of his legs a put it back, a way's behind him. He turned opening his eye's this time they were different, they held the innocents he once had, looking at the child he smiled.

" Sakura go, I need you to go hid now." Kenji commanded with little force, the young child nodded as she ran turning her back on him she hid behind a building that wasn't on fire any longer. She closed her eye's tightly shivering in fear as she bit her lip, stopping herself from crying.

Kenji waited for her to be completely out of sight before he would take this man out. He closed his eyes once more; the storm still raged on around him, its cries could be felt like an agonizing itch that couldn't be scratched inside his heart. The man stood before him with a smile of sheer villainess. Kenji opened his eyes and for the third time, they changed. He wasn't born during the revolution as his father had been, so he couldn't posses the eye's of the Hitokuri or any manslayer of the revolution, but the eye's that were seen on him now went even close to the eyes of the manslayer. They were different; they were darker then that of a manslayer's eyes. Instead of a dark fretful yellow, they were dark horrendous silver he didn't even look alive anymore he was like a dead stone. 

" Prepare your self." He stated swiftly as he charged at the man with all his rage and all his speed. The man was barely able to block, pulling his sword automatically from it's sheath he threw it up against Kenji's oncoming attack blocking it from cutting him in half. Kenji jumped back from the cancel out of his attack, glaring at the man with cold eyes he took one step back.

" I will kill you now." Kenji informed in a brisk tone; the man looked on at him his eyes were filled with darkness.

****

So now, I can feel the rain

It's driving away my sight

I will just keep on this fight

Vengeance is calling

Now I am falling

Kenji took his sword, pointed it towards the pirates face and then he smiled but it was not his own smile it was that of the vengeance that forced this empty smile upon his lips. The storm crackled once more and every thing was dark, the rain poured down gallantly upon them. The thunder lit up the sky revealing the faces to one another, Kenji's eye's open wide with insanity, his mouth opened wide as he screamed running at the man with like he was crazy attacking madly at him from every direction he got an opening on.

" Ryuu Sou Sen," he yelled you could hear the vengeance calling out through his own voice. Then he took up after the man attacking him from all directions cutting at his arms, legs, chest and face. The blood erupted from the cuts, like the rain from the very cloud above them, from the wounds he had received prior to Kenji's rampaging attacks against him, he yelped in agonizing pain as it tore at him ripping his skin apart piece by piece. Kenji then stopped his attack a few feet away from the man who now lied against the ground. His face looked insane as was he becoming.

The small girl named Sakura lied gently against the side of the building closed up into a small ball, her eye's were closed tightly as she shivered in fear as she heard the screaming cries of the man that destroyed her families home. She clenched her hands tightly around her ears, as she couldn't take the screams, they made her cry.

Kenshin walked down the path of the village checking for any irregularities. The rain poured down desperately against his skin and hair, he was soaked to the bone. His face was blank as he sighed, as he found nothing in this village. A sudden fissure of lights lit up the whole sky, Kenshin in one sharp turn looked back the way he came, back where his son resided. His face took on an expression of sudden shock. The sky was lit up with anger and horror. He could feel his son's heart beating with his own but it was different, out of control. He could feel a sudden change in the currents of his son's body movements; there was something wrong, something was happening to Kenji, he could feel the changes taking a hold of his heart. Kenji was in trouble, using his godlike speed he raced down the path whence he came in a rush to get to Kenji and help him. He wouldn't abandon him again, this time it would be different.

Kenji turned his head to the side, looking down on the ground; he spit down on its burnt dirt. With one sharp turn, he faced the man on the ground, he was bloody, and there was blood all over his body. He smiled as he walked up two the man his sword in his right hand. He walked on, no demeanor could be seen on his face, and then finally he stopped right in front of him. 

" Get up or die it's your choice." He said with a voice full of malice. The man gazed up at him; his face was inscribed with fear. He could sense the horror in his voice and he felt good that the man was trembling before him but he didn't know why he felt that way. He didn't care to think about it now. He took his sword, pointing the sharp end in his face, and there would be no mercy now.

" You choose not to take my counsel? That is a mistake that you will pay for." Kenji informed him in a dark cool voice. The man then wiped the blood from his mouth and jumped out of the way before Kenji's sword could be brought down upon him. Kenji smiled at the man who in turn smiled back.

****

While the storm rages

Theres a rip in the pages

She tries to escape

Hidden under the cape

Saitou took of his coat and put it over Kaoru to shield her presence from Hiroshi, who still stood at the hut getting a nice Yukata for Kaoru. Kaoru hid herself deep within his police jacket and hoped real hard that she would not be found out about. Saitou put his arm around her back for support and for the image. They had planned to act as if though they were a couple and were walking peacefully together. Saitou at first didn't want to agree to the couple idea but she soon drove the idea into his head until he finally gave up and agreed. They walked on down the busy village towards the exit of the small village. She really thought they were going to make it okay but then again who was she kidding nothing ever happened like it was supposed to. She then heard the rage filled screams of Hiroshi her eyes shut tightly as she quivered in fear she didn't want him to catch her and torture her again. Her stomach and leg still hurt from the last beating she had received. 

Saitou held her closer to him as he could feel her quivers and fear. Normally he wouldn't be so reluctant to help one of the Battousai's friends, but he liked her. She was the only one of the entire animal looking women Kenshin had made friends with that he had actually liked. She was a very smart strong willed person. Moreover, he had never met a person who could throw a punch like her she was stronger then that moron Sanosuke, which really wasn't all that hard to accomplish but still she was strong. He also owed Kenshin a favor for his help getting him out of going to a party with Tokio and even though he hated to admit it he was very thankful he was there to stop her from destroying his image by making him dress fancy. So now, he would repay him by saving his women. He could hear Hiroshi throwing anger fits and threatening to do total genocide on the village. He could feel when he said the genocide thing Kaoru jumped and could feel her urge to want to turn back. They couldn't now as if she were to go back he would kill her most certainly.

" Kaoru don't even think about turning back." He told her as if he were putting out a command to his own officers. She wasn't one of his officers he could just order around and she wouldn't abide by it. Hiroshi had threatened to destroy the whole village if she didn't show herself now; she didn't want people to die because of her. She turned her to look up a Saitou, he was looking forward no expressions peered in his face.

" Saitou, you and I can't let him kill these people." She argued; she didn't want countless of innocent people and children to die because of her mistakes. She didn't want people to hurt because of her nor would she allow it. Saitou still walked forward never once looking down at her. It kind of made her mad that he wouldn't answer.

" Saitou are listening?" she said with a sour look. Saitou was really starting to annoy her, the whole lets ignore the woman and walk forward with snotty look was annoying. She was starting already to regret ever asking his help, as he probably doesn't even care if the people die or not. 

" Hello anybody home, I said we can't let him hurt the villagers." Kaoru said once more. 

" Kaoru, be quiet!" Saitou commanded. Kaoru's face reformed it's self anew, she now had a temperamental-sour expression on her face. No way would she let him talk to her that way, she was about to say something when she heard a gun shot. Her full body shook, her eyes fell shut, and she squeezed her hands together trying to stifle her tears. She could hear Hiroshi's angry voice shouting in the background.

" Kaoru, come, come out wherever you are. If you don't I will kill everyone here." The words he said were enough to make her want to turn back and be captured again. People will not die because of her; she would not allow it. She was on the verge of turning herself all the way around when Saitou grabbed her arm and turned her back. 

" What are you doing Saitou?" Kaoru inquired furiously. Why would he stop her from saving people from dying didn't he care about the villagers? Saitou looked down upon her furry filled face with his serious expressions.

" Do you want to die or what? Because if you turn around now he will kill you so don't be an idiot." Saitou informed seriously in a harsh tone. It was true, everything he said was true Hiroshi was very hard sometimes to figure out, but what had seen when he beat her she could have bled to death. This time he would be furious with her and probably do something drastic with her. On the other hand, if she didn't go back to him he would kill all these people that included the Akabecko. She couldn't let them down they were her friends Mrs. Tai and Tsubame (please someone tell me if I spelled that right) were her best friends and she didn't want them to get hurt because of her. 

" I don't want these people hurt because of me, if I keep going with you can you promise me they all will be safe?" Kaoru questioned fretfully. She looked up at Saitou with tears in her eye's, he then for the first time looked down upon at her. 

" Kaoru, I promise you nothing will happen, once I get you out of here I promise I will go back and stop him." He told her. Kaoru's face filled with astonishment, did he just say he cared. Well he didn't actually use those words but she could hear it in his voice. He did care, he cared what she thought, it was funny the wolf of Nebu, (Some tell me did I spell that right?) would never waste his time on the weak but she asked him to and he did. He was becoming, as he would say weak yielding to foolish emotions. They walked on further as Hiroshi screamed his treats of death destruction.

****

Please come down upon me 

Save me from what I don't want to be

The call rings

With death it brings

Silence the hurt

Put it in the dirt

Kenji smiled at the man who finally took his counsel and got up from the ground before he could kill him. The revenge wouldn't have to stop now, it go on this man wouldn't give up without a fight nor would Kenji back down. He would make the pirate regret the day he met and walk on the same ground as him. The man then came at him with his sword; he tried relentlessly to cut him in half but Kenji dodged all 6 swings at him. The vengeful smile never left his face not even for a moment. He would make him pay.

Kenji was so lost to the darkness he didn't even notice that he had become something he had sworn he would never be. This something was something he hated the most… his father. His father had murdered countless of people although for the good of countless others, he still lived with the guilt of being a murder. So much that he had left him and his mother to try and repent of those mistakes. If he kept going like this, he too would be the same way always running from his family to go and repent. His conscious tried its best to break this truth through to him but he wouldn't break nor allow his conscious to come back into his mind and stop him. He was too far-gone now. 

Kenshin dashed through the village, trying desperately to get to his son before he made the mistake of his life. He could feel his rage with every light that struck the dark sky. The rain still poured savagely down on him. Normally all this rain would have slowed him down greatly but his need of wanting to save his son allowed his speed to double so he was able to run faster then the rain as it poured down violently. He then saw before him what looked like a person in tiny ball, it was sitting among the back of a tall building. He hastened his pace until he came upon it. Once he was close, enough he noticed that it was Sakura the small girl, and he then knelt down next to her and put his hand on her tiny shoulder. He could feel her shivering in fear and when he put his hand to her, he could feel her heart jump. She looked up at him there was fear and terror in her eyes. This made him curious as to what was happening with Kenji. The girl's fear soon turned to tears as she leapt into his arms. Kenshin allowed the girl to enter the soft embrace of his arms. He knew it would be hard for her to answer this but he had to ask her.

" Sakura, I need you tell me something. That I do." Kenshin instructed as he let go young girl staring into her soft baby-blues. The young girl nodded and he smiled sweetly at her.

" Where is Kenji at? I thought you two where getting something to eat together." Once asked her that he noticed a certain pain grow in her eyes as she turned away from him. Why was she so afraid to tell him? What was wrong with Kenji what happened? Those answers would soon be revealed as he heard the screams of Kenji and another man. Kenji's screams were filled with malice and this other man's voice sounded terrified. He looked down a Sakura to notice her back into her ball, covering her ears with her hands, shivering with fear. He couldn't help but feel sad for her, for she had to witness her parents' death and now Kenji the person who saved her from going insane and now he was in trouble. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled innocently at her.

" Don't worry Sakura I will save him. You just stay here." Kenshin informed also warned her. He then stepped up from her and ran down the side of his village until he came to the clearing, which was the front of the village. His eye struck open as if by a jolt of lighting, there in front of him stood his son and madly slicing up with his sword a man. 

" Kenji." Kenshin whispered in horror.

****

He is falling

You are crying

I saw this don't you lie 

But somewhere far away

She is falling the same way

Saitou had finally with Kaoru made out of the village safely. Saitou was now preparing himself to go back and protect the village as promised. They stood facing each other with a smile. He then turned from her heading away from her to the village, but stopped as he heard her voice.

" Saitou wait!" she choked. She didn't want him to leave until she thanked him for his help and for his promise. Saitou stopped moving, but didn't turn and face her once more. She knew that he was waiting for her tell him whatever she wanted to.

" I just wanted to thank you for your help and well be careful." She stammered. It was really hard for her to get those words out for she never thought there would be a day were she would be thanking him for saving her. However, she hoped he would be careful as she knew how dangerous things could get. Saitou the waved his hand over his shoulder, which she took as his way of saying 'your welcome' and 'I will be careful' she smiled as she watched him get further and further away from her. Once he was completely gone, she turned in the opposite direction, and the turned back the way he went. _What am I doing, I just can't let him go back there with Hiroshi alone, if he gets hurt I would never forgive myself I have to go help him. _She then turned back to the way whence she came and marched swiftly down the path trying to get there before anything happens to him. She ran so fast that she couldn't even see her surroundings and in that lied her mistake. As she ran faster she could only see everything around her as a faint blur and then she fell backwards but not on her own accord as she could feel a tight grip on her arm pulling her backwards into the ground. She looked up only to see a strange looking man glaring down on her. For some reason, this person was very familiar to her. As if she blinded by a quick rush of light, it came to her. She knew this only because she had seen him talking to Hiroshi; this man was the man who he plotted with to take her to the docks. He was working with Hiroshi and she wasn't going to be safe with him, she then began to try and squirm from his grasp but he only tightened it.

" Let me go!" she cried fretfully. The man smiled horrendously at her. She tried to pull his hand of her with her free one but then he took his other hand and attached it to hers. She wasn't able to move as he pulled her closer.

" You will be coming with me wench." She informed her not even giving her a choice in the matter. She wouldn't be captured again, she didn't know if she could go through it again. As he pulled her into his grasp, she bent her head to his arm and bit down on him with all her strength. The man let out a pain filled yelp. She then took of running from his grasp towards where Saitou resided; she needed to get to him so that he could save her from this vile man. She began to cry tear of pain, she wished she with him right now that he could tell her everything was okay, she knew she would be safe if only he were here.

" Kenshin…" she whispered closing her eyes tightly.

****

Now come again into a dream

On his face, there is no beam

It's just a countless nightmare

Happening over and over

So, scream

Kenshin ran out onto the battlefield that Kenji had created for himself. He saw his son on the verge of a mental breakdown. He didn't understand exactly what was happening here all he knew was his son was in trouble and was in need of his help. He stepped up closer to him almost right next to him and then he spoke.

" Kenji, stop this now." He told his son fretfully. He was worried that his son has become like him and was about to make the same mistake as he. His son then turned to face him his eyes made his mouth drop in shock. Kenji's eyes had turned into dark silver; he had never witnessed in his whole life something as frightening as this was. His eyes were dead and the smile on his face made him shiver relentlessly. 

" Hello father." Kenji replied with malice. Kenji seemed to him a totally different person now; he was almost looked evil. Kenshin didn't understand what caused his change in him. It didn't make any sense to him. The silver eyes were a trait he never had seen any one possess. He knew however, that whatever change had taken place in him it defiantly was dangerous. He had to stop him before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life. 

" Kenji, please stop this now." He told his son once more. His son dropped his sword to his side and his head to the ground. Kenshin sighed heavily as he was happy that his son listened to him and stopped the madness. However, who was he-kidding nothing is over that easily. He could hear a loud mirthless laugh it was wretched sounding, he then noticed that it was Kenji who was laughing, that insane laugh belonged to his son. He could feel his heart aching, as he saw nothing his son's eyes except hatred.

" You think I should stop do you? Well why should I? This man deserves to die for what he did to Sakura." He stated blankly. Kenshin's eyes struck open once more. What did he mean by that? This pirate, what had he done to Sakura that made him deserve death? 

" Kenji what do you mean?" Kenshin asked curiously. His son at his words own disposal began to laugh with malice again. 

" What did he do? Well what didn't he do? Humph you really want know," Kenji looked at his face and saw that he was indeed curious. " Well the I will just have to enlighten you. This piece of garbage over here arranged for this whole village to be murdered only to lead me over here so he could have his silly revenge. Well now, I'm here letting him seek his revenge on me but he doesn't seem to be doing very well. He should have just given up on revenge but now he will pay for what he did under my sword. So father now do you understand?" Kenji informed Kenshin with a dark collected voice. 

Kenshin now was in utter shock. This man over here, the reason Kenji went insane, was because he killed Sakura's happiness. He could sense the anguish even thought Kenji tried to hide it, in his voice. Even so, He still shouldn't seek revenge himself on this trash for it is not his place to judge others. 

" Kenji, you can't kill him it's not your place to decide whether he lives or dies. That it isn't." Kenshin argued, trying to stop him and give mercy to this man although he did deserve death. However, if Kenji did kill this man he would only be hurting himself and not the pirate. 

" You can't tell me what to do, I will avenge her and you won't stop me." He then drew his sword back into his attacking position and faced the pirate who now stood half way from the ground and breathless.

****

Now the story intertwines

They play on the divine

Don't cry for them

For they are already there

At the end of the tunnel

Kaoru ran with all the energy left in her body. Sweat now covered her head to toe; she was becoming breathless and was losing her footing on the ground. Her heart was pondering vigorously as she tried to get away from the man who now perused her. Why were all these people so intent on ensnaring her? Why couldn't they leave her alone? She didn't want to be here anymore, she wished more than anything to be home with Kenshin and her family However, as of now that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She soon as if a by a rock slid felt her self from above being pulled into the ground. Looking up from the ground she saw him, the man who said he would take her now was on top of her holding her down to the ground. She squirmed and squealed in horror. The man then smacked her hard on the side cheek of her face and put his hand over her mouth.

" Don't talk or move otherwise, Hiroshi will kill your friend." Her eyes sprung open widely, she then bit the man's hand sending him into a whirl of pain. 

" Liar!" she screamed horrendously as she tried with all he might to get free from his grasp.

"You will not stop me father, he will pay." Kenji said maliciously. He the took one step back from the pirate, he smiled violently as he took off running towards the man with all his speed. He would not let this man not from him.

Kenshin watched in horror as he saw his son about to make his first major mistake. This mistake would follow him for the rest of his life and he wouldn't allow his son to go through that pain. With that, he ran towards Kenji and the man who now was terrified and pleading for his life. 

Kaoru still tried with all her strength to free herself from him but it seemed to her to be impossible. The man then to stop her from squirming any further, put his hands over hers, holding them down and putting his legs over hers trying to stop her from trying to free herself. 

" I wouldn't move if I were you, because if you do your friend will be killed, it's better if you just come with me of your free will." Kaoru knew this man had to be lying to her, Saitou could and always did take care of himself. However, she didn't know if maybe he couldn't handle Hiroshi, maybe he was to strong for him and he was waiting for this man to capture her and using Saitou's life as leverage if she didn't go with them. Her mouth opened wide as did her eyes, they were filled with utter shock. She would have to go with him or Saitou would be killed.

Kenshin hastened his pace towards Kenji as he bit down on his lip stifling the rush in his heart. He wouldn't let his son go through the same pain he did around his exact age or close to it. He then came right next two him as the sword was being brought down upon the man, he then took one step right in front of the mans body. He kept his face straight and serious as his son now was going to kill him instead. 

"Ryuu Tsui Sen." His son yelled violently. Kenshin still stood in his place as sword was coming down on him.

" Kenji please stop, I don't the same thing to happen two you as me." He choked. _How ironic that I should meet the same fate as Tomoe, for I remember this exact scene except me in Kenji's place, at least I will die knowing that he will not make the same fatal mistake as did I._

The sword was about to connect with his shoulder splitting him in half, but before that happen he would leave him with these last words. " Goodbye son, remember that I will always love and I forgive you and I hope you will me." Kenji's eyes opened wide with astonishment, the silver color of his eye's shimmered away leaving only his natural black, and the tear the soon left the center of his eye. He had returned to normal because of his father and he wouldn't kill him. He noticed that he was closing in on his father's shoulder and in that moment he made a drastic turn making the sword just barely miss his shoulder and land deep in the earth's crust.

Kenshin looked at his son with blank expressions. He was shocked beyond all words but didn't know how to express it. His son had done what he couldn't; he was able to stop his attack from killing him. He looked down at his son who now sat on the ground burying his face into his hands crying. Kenshin now got over the shock, walked over to him and knelt down by his the side. Taking his hand from the ground, he put it on his son's shoulder. He wouldn't say a word though as he knew that words would help him get over this, he needed to find his own way through it without help from another.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Wow! This was a long chapter but oh well. I hope you people like this chapter. Well. I really don't have anything else to say but have an nice day and come back soon well you have to wait for me to update first. ^_^ 

****

Ja NE 

~ Miyuu Tetsumi

__


End file.
